Stupid, Useless Emotions
by KayleeRayne
Summary: Kaylee Osmund is a Ravenclaw girl in the same year as Fred and George Weasley. The trio became instant best friends during their first year and cause more mayhem than any other students in the school. She remains the only person who can tell the twins apart by sight. However, Kaylee has a secret that eats her alive every day. She accidentally fell in love with her best friend.
1. Chapter 1: Stupid, Useless Emotions

**Author's Note: This is my first ever FanFiction. I've had this story in my head for quite some time. Well, really, I have several stories in my head. I've never written any of them down, until now. Please let me know what you think. Criticism makes me a better writer. :) THANK YOU!**

Chapter 1: Stupid, Useless Emotions

Kaylee Osmund wasn't an average 16 year old. She was a witch, about to embark on her 6th year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She was a highly intelligent girl with a thirst for learning. Her best friends Fred and George Weasley often said she must have a sponge in her head rather than a brain, for she seemed to just absorb and retain information. Kaylee's love for knowledge and learning became evident at an early age, and her mother was not surprised when she found out her daughter had been placed in Ravenclaw.

Though Kaylee took her studies very seriously, she had a bit of a wild streak that was fueled even further when she met the twins in her first year. She had been sitting alone in an empty compartment aboard the Hogwarts Express when she met the boys. Nervous and a little scared to be away from home for her first year, the 11 year old sat looking out the window. She had been watching the families saying their farewells to each other on Platform 9 ¾. Her own mother had already left the station to get to her job at the Ministry of Magic.

"Chin up Kaylee. You'll love it there. You'll see. Hogwarts is the most amazing place, and you'll do wonderfully. Just be the spectacular, beautiful, smart little girl I know you are," her mother had said to her. Kaylee had just nodded and hugged her mother tearfully before she departed.

About a minute before the train was set to depart, two boys struggling with heavy trunks arrived at her compartment door. They were identical in everyway, from the flaming red hair, down to the last freckle.

"Mind if we sit here?" asked the twin on the left. "Everywhere else is full."

Kaylee shook her head and with a wave of her hand indicated they could come in. She watched as the two boys hoisted their trunks onto the luggage rack above them and took the seat opposite of her.

"I'm Fred Weasley and this is George," said the twin on the right.

"I'm Kaylee Osmund," she said nervously.

"Is this your first year too?" asked George.

Kaylee nodded.

"Know what house you'll be in?" asked Fred.  
"No, but I hope I'm in Ravenclaw. What about you two?"

"Gryffindor. We have three older brothers in Gryffindor already" said George.

"Must be nice having your family with you for your first year" Kaylee said, slightly jealous.

"Are you kidding? I can't wait to escape them at Hogwarts!" Fred exclaimed.

"Bill is Head Boy, and Charlie is Quidditch Captain. Percy will probably be a prefect too, the way he carries on," said George disgustedly.

Stunned, Kaylee had replied, "Aren't those good things?"

"Well Quidditch Captain is at least something to be proud of, but any title one achieves through _good behavior_ -," George spat out the last two words as if they were inappropriate curse words.

"- Is just shameful," finished Fred.

Kaylee laughed. She had always had a good sense of humor.

Just then a boy, only a couple years older than themselves entered the compartment. Kaylee assumed he was Fred and George's older brother, judging by the shade of his hair and his freckled complexion.

"Oy! What are you doing in here, Percy?" asked Fred, grumpily.

"I'm just making sure you two are behaving. I promised mother I'd look after you after all," said the older boy, with the air of high superiority.

"We don't need you looking after us," replied George, shortly.

"Mother seems to disagree. She asked me to keep an eye on you two and report back to her directly if and when you get into trouble," Percy said as though he had the authority of the headmaster.

His eyes landed on Kaylee and he seemed to just realize she was there.

"Oh hello. Percy Weasley." He held out his hand and she shook it.

"Lovely to see you old chap!" mocked Fred.

"Yes quite spiffing," mocked George, shaking Kaylee's hand as well.

Kaylee laughed again. How she had wished she had siblings she could tease like the twins did.

"Yes well, if these two dunderheads bother you, let me know at once. I'll be sitting just three compartments ahead," replied Percy dryly before he left the compartment.

"Thought he'd never leave, the idiot," George rolled his eyes.

"Is he always so….." Kaylee let the words trail off.

"You have no idea," said Fred.

They spent the rest of the trip discussing Quidditch, their families, and Hogwarts. Kaylee had been happy to find she could actually relax around the twins. They were her absolute counterparts. While she was bookish and responsible, the twins were laid back and reckless. Kaylee found it quite refreshing. After being alone for 11 years, she had finally found friends in the Weasleys.

The twins found Kaylee to be easy to get along with as well. At first they had thought she might be like Percy, who was strict and pompous. However, they soon found the dark-haired, blue-eyed girl to be mischievous like them. She actually made them roar with laughter, after telling them a story about how she had _accidentally_ burned all the hair off her Uncle's head one Christmas.

When she was sorted into Ravenclaw, and the twins into Gryffindor, Kaylee assumed that would be the end of their short-lived friendship. Students tended to stick with their own houses, rather than intermingle. Thankfully, Fred and George seemed to follow their own rules. The next day they caught up with Kaylee in a corridor and began talking to her as if they had been best friends for years. The three were almost inseparable ever since.

They balanced each other out. Kaylee was often the savior of the twins, academically. She helped them to pass their classes, and forced them to study with her in the library or on the grounds. Without her, they certainly wouldn't have passed their O. in their fifth year. Alternately, the twins became her saviors as well. They kept her light hearted throughout the years with their humorous antics and pranks. Kaylee was often involved in the pranks as well, and ended up in detention alongside them more than once. Without the twins, Kaylee felt as if she would have become even more of a lonely recluse than she tended to be. Fred and George brought her out of her studious, book filled world and into one filled with laughter and adventure.

As the trio got older, Kaylee began to notice the differences between Fred and George. By their third year she could tell twins apart by sight, a feat that no one else had seemed to master. Mrs. Weasley, who had adored Kaylee at once upon meeting her, had often begged Kaylee to tell her how she could identify the twins so easily.

"I don't know how I do it. I can just tell," Kaylee had shrugged.

Kaylee did know how she could tell the two apart, but she knew she could never admit it to anyone. In their third year, she began to feel a squirming sensation in her stomach every time she was around George. At first, she didn't understand why her stomach felt as if she had swallowed some Devil's Snare every time he was around, and she had even gone to Madam Pomfrey on several occasions for a remedy for her stomach aches. After two weeks of these stomach problems, she began to find herself staring into George's beautiful green eyes, or noticing how his face lit up whenever he smiled. One day it just struck her. The reason her stomach twisted violently whenever she saw or thought about George was because she was in love with him.

At first, Kaylee was horrified with herself. She was NOT supposed to fall in love with her best friend. She had trouble making friends in the first place, so she was not about to lose her two best friends over something silly like feelings. Kaylee decided to keep her emotions a secret, and became extremely talented with putting up an emotional barrier. She could almost force herself to forget her emotions towards George, and convince herself she didn't love him.

" _It's just a stupid crush. It will fade away in time_ ," she would tell herself. Then George would do something stupid like hug her or smile at her and all the useless emotions would come running back into her like a speeding train.

When the twins started to notice the opposite sex, and George had a brief fling with Alicia Spinnet in their 5th year, Kaylee thought she would die from her agony. Seeing George romantically involved with another girl was the most painful experience she had ever had to live through. Everyday she felt as if her heart were being torn out and shredded right before her eyes. Thankfully, Alicia quickly proved that she couldn't handle George and his antics and the coupling broke apart, though they remained friends much to Kaylee's dismay.

The summer after their 5th year, Kaylee got an owl from Fred and George telling her Mr. Weasley had scored premium tickets for the Quidditch World Cup. They invited her to come along as well, and stay for the rest of the summer afterwards. Kaylee was hesitant at first, knowing she would be in close confinement with George. The Burrow wasn't that large and with the entire Weasley family and their added guests sleeping under one roof, well, it was going to be a tight fit. However, the prospect of seeing the World Cup in the top box with her two best friends was just too tempting to pass up over something stupid like her unrequited love for George. Therefore, Kaylee found herself arriving at the burrow the day before the Quidditch World Cup.


	2. Chapter 2: Reunited

Chapter 2: Reunited

It was a little after lunchtime when Kaylee stepped off the Knight bus with her school trunk and her owl, Shadowfax. She let Shadowfax out of his cage and he took off with a whoosh of his large wings towards the Weasley's barn. Dragging her trunk across the gravel path, she took a deep steadying breath and squared her shoulders resolutely. She could do this. She hadn't seen George in weeks. Maybe, after being away from him for a while, she had somehow gotten over this insane crush. Kaylee reached the front door of the Burrow and knocked twice.

A few moments later she was greeted by a slightly plump woman with bright red hair and a kind smile spread wide across her face.

"Kaylee dear! Oh how are you!?" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed, throwing her arms around Kaylee in a welcoming hug.

"Fine thanks. It's good to see you!" laughed Kaylee. She had always loved Mrs. Weasley.

"And you! Look at you!" cried Mrs. Weasley, taking a proper look at Kaylee. "You've grown so much since I last saw you."

"I don't think so. I'm the same height I was last year," Kaylee sighed. Her short stature was something she was not fond of. Of course, the twins were very fond of teasing Kaylee about it.

"No dear," Mrs. Weasley continued, still looking Kaylee up and down. "I mean to say, you've matured. You're a young woman now. And a positively beautiful one at that!"

Kaylee knew she had filled out over the past several weeks. She had noticed her acne had cleared, leaving behind smooth pale skin. Her hair had lengthened considerably, its smooth dark brown lengths reaching the middle of her back now. Her body had changed too. Her smaller chest had blossomed over night it seemed, and left behind an ample chest and womanly curves.

"Ah…yes Mum said the same thing. She's afraid I'll have to beat some poor boy off with a club before the end of the year," laughed Kaylee.

"I dread the day when I have to worry about that with Ginny. Well come in, come in."

Mrs. Weasley ushered her inside, and with a flick of her wand, Kaylee's trunk followed.

"Bill and Charlie are already here, and Harry and Hermione will be arriving this afternoon. Bill and Charlie are in their old room; Ron, Harry, Fred and George will be staying in Ron's room. So you and Hermione will have to stay with Ginny, I'm afraid," she said sending Kaylee's trunk up the crooked stairs with another wave of her wand.

"Not a problem. Thank you for letting me stay here. Mum says you should be charging rent, with all the guests you have," Kaylee laughed.

"Oh not at all, dear. I love having you here. You're as good as family," Mrs. Weasley replied fondly.

"Blimey, Kaylee! Is that you?" came a voice from the kitchen doorway.

Bill, the eldest of the Weasley children, had walked in and was viewing Kaylee with a kind smile on his face. He promptly ran up to her and gave her a bone-crushing hug.

"It's good to see you too Bill!" Kaylee gasped, trying to refill the air in her lungs.

"Last time I saw you, you were shorter than my broomstick," laughed Bill. "I see that hasn't changed."

"Oh ha ha. How's Egypt?" Kaylee said to distract him from her height.

"Ah, you know. Hot, dry, full of Muggles," Bill said with a shrug.

Kaylee knew Bill worked in Egypt for Gringotts Wizard Bank. He broke ancient curses and found treasure in ancient tombs, from what she understood.

"Glad to see you got time off for the Cup," grinned Kaylee.

"Are you kidding? Ireland vs. Bulgaria! I wouldn't miss it for a sack full of galleons!" Bill exclaimed enthusiastically.

"Arthur was able to get seats in the top box with the Cornelius Fudge himself!" gushed Mrs. Weasley proudly. "He did Ludo Bagman a favor, and Bagman was so happy, he gave Arthur free prime seat tickets."

"I like Ludo. Mum brings him around for tea every so often. He taught me how to ride a broom," said Kaylee, remembering the happy-go-lucky wizard laughing jovially and encouraging her onto a broomstick when she was just 5.

Kaylee's mother Amelia Osmund worked at the Ministry of Magic in the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures office. She became a single parent after Kaylee's father died when Kaylee was just two. Amelia Osmund had stepped up and taken on role of mother and father, teaching Kaylee everything she could. Kaylee felt her mother had done an admirable job. However, there were a few things that Amelia couldn't teach her, like how to ride a broomstick. Amelia had always been a bit too clumsy and preferred Apparating to flying. Therefore she had enlisted the help of her friend Ludo Bagman to teach Kaylee how to fly. Kaylee's train of thought was interrupted by a third Weasley entering the room.

"There's my ickle Ronniekins!" Kaylee squealed, giving the youngest Weasley male a hug.

"When are you going to stop calling me that? I'm twice your size!" Ron said exasperatedly.

This was true. He had grown about a foot since she had last seen him and though Kaylee was three years older than him, Ron towered over her.

"Mrs. Weasley, you have got to stop feeding your children SkeleGrow. Or at least share with me!" Kaylee chuckled.

"You aren't taller, but you grew up some. Did you take an ageing potion?" Ron grinned at her.

"That's the third time I've heard that. Do I really look that old? I mean, I haven't started sprouting grey hairs have I?" joked Kaylee.

"No, its just surprising. You always looked like a little kid before. Fred and George won't recognize you."

"Where are those two anyways?" asked Kaylee.

She was surprised they hadn't tackled her to the ground the moment she set foot in the door. They usually greeted her in that manner.

"Out in the garden, sulking, I expect," said Mrs. Weasley with a tired sigh. "We had a bit of an argument. They didn't get as many O. I had hoped for, and on top of that they informed me that they want to open a joke shop after school instead of getting proper jobs. They've been developing merchandise for it for years. I had to confiscate some of it this morning. Can you believe that?"

Kaylee could believe it. She had been helping the twins develop their merchandise for a majority of the past 5 years. They came up with the ideas and she usually helped with the magic. She thought they were quite brilliant, in their own way. Some of the things they invented required very advanced magic and when the twins put their minds to it, they did spells to rival her own skills. They usually only needed her help with the very tricky charms. However, Kaylee was not about to tell Mrs. Weasley about her involvement.

Thankfully she was saved from replying when Ron quickly said, "Lets go outside and find them."

He lead her through the kitchen and out the back door. Fred and George were standing on the edge of the little pond in the Weasley's garden. They had their backs turned towards the house and they seemed to be discussing something in hushed tones. Sensing an opportunity for some long overdue payback, Kaylee decided to sneak up on them. She pressed a finger to her lips, indicating that Ron should keep quiet. Kaylee crept as quietly as she could to the twins, stopping when she was just a breath away from them.

"We should give a supply of them to Kaylee, just so Mum doesn't get them all if she does find out," Fred was saying.

"Good idea. Kaylee said she'd have the order forms written up before term starts. I hope she didn't let her mother find out or it will get back to Dad," said George.  
"How thick do you think I am?" Kaylee said in a loud voice, standing right behind them. They both jumped in surprise.  
"MERLINS BEARD! You almost gave me a heart attack!" laughed Fred.

"Serves you right for not believing in me," Kaylee said airily.

"Its not that. Its…" but George couldn't seem to finish his sentence. His eyes got wide as he took in her appearance.

"Whoa! You got old on us!" exclaimed Fred with disbelief.

"Oh yes, I'm positively ancient. Next thing you know I'll be sprouting a beard longer than Professor Dumbledore's." Kaylee rolled her eyes. George had not stopped staring at her. He rather looked like the Body-Bind Curse had hit him.

"You two look like you've been chugging SkeleGrow as well!" Kaylee exclaimed.

They had to be over six feet by now. Kaylee being a pathetic 5ft2inches had to stand on her tiptoes when she gave them each a hug. As usual, her heart started pounding when she hugged George, but she stubbornly ignored it.

"It's great to see you. We need your help on a few, er, projects," said George, noticing Ron standing near by.

"We'll talk later," promised Kaylee in a low voice.

"You better not be working on Weasley's Wizard Wheezes again or Mum will have your wands," warned Ron.

"And if you go tattling to Mum, you'll have an extra head," promised Fred.

"As if you could. Dad said he'd be back around 5 to get Harry and he wants you two to come and help with his trunk and stuff," Ron reminded the twins, before making his way back to the house again.

"Excellent," said George with a mischievous grin.

"Sounds like an opportunity to me," agreed Fred.

Kaylee just laughed and shook her head, earning a dazzling smile from George. Judging by the violent battle going on in her stomach, Kaylee knew with that one smile she definitely wasn't over George yet.


	3. Chapter 3: A Deal is Struck

Chapter 3: A Deal is Struck

Several hours later, Kaylee sat upstairs in Ginny's room with Ginny and Hermione. Ron, Fred, and George had left with their father to collect Harry from his Aunt and Uncle's. Kaylee had always gotten along quite well with Ginny and Hermione. Though Ginny was three years younger, she was mature for her age. Kaylee thought it had something to do with growing up with 6 older brothers. Ginny had to be tough to live with so many boys.

Hermione was a lot like Kaylee in many ways. They were both knowledgeable and bookish, but Hermione was less inclined to break any rules and she lacked that wild streak Kaylee held. Nevertheless, Kaylee loved the two girls like they were her own flesh and blood.

"It's not fair," grumbled Ginny as she plopped down on her bed.

"What's that?" asked Kaylee, absentmindedly flipping through _Quidditch Through The Ages_.

"You grew boobs! You can barely tell I'm a girl with my flat chest, but the two of you have boobs now!" Ginny said indignantly.

Hermione and Kaylee shared a brief glance before the two burst into giggles. Ginny smiled sheepishly, and joined in the giggling.

"Don't worry Ginny. You'll get them too. Give it another year or so," said Hermione soothingly.

"Don't rush it. These boobs are a pain in the arse," grumbled Kaylee. "You wait till you have to wear a bra. Bloody uncomfortable."

"At least you'll attract plenty of attention this year if you know what I mean," said Ginny waggling her eyebrows up and down.

Kaylee just rolled her eyes but remained silent.

"Oh come on. We all know you'd like to attract the attentions of a certain _someone_ ," said Ginny suggestively.

"How is that situation going, by the way? I saw you talking to Fred and George earlier and it seemed normal to me," said Hermione.

Kaylee had been able her secret from everyone except Hermione and Ginny. Ginny knew what unrequited love looked like, having been head over heels for Harry in her first year. Hermione was just too observant for her own good, and had quickly spotted Kaylee's hidden affections for a certain red haired master of mayhem. However, the two girls were sworn to secrecy, and Kaylee trusted that they would both keep her secret.

"I'm glad I was able to fool you then. I must be getting better at this acting thing," Kaylee replied sadly.

"Still in love with him then?" asked Ginny kindly.

"If by love you mean I walk around with a constant stomach ache and forget how to do simple motor functions like walking, when he's around…well yes I suppose you could say that."

Kaylee sighed heavily and laid back against Ginny's bed, staring at the ceiling in misery. Hermione and Ginny shared a look of pure pity.

"I've been meaning to ask you…." Hermione began tentatively. "How can you be in love with George, but not Fred? I mean, aren't they almost the same person?"

Kaylee remained in her position of misery upon the bed as she answered, "You see, that's were everyone is wrong. Fred and George aren't two halves to a whole. They are two entirely separate people. No matter how much they look alike, or even act alike, they are different. See, George is sort of the conscious of the two. He is more hesitant than Fred to do something he knows is wrong. George actually talks Fred out of going through with some of the more dangerous ideas Fred gets."

"She's actually right about that," agreed Ginny, nodding her head.

"So Fred is the more…. rebellious one?" asked Hermione.

"Definitely. Don't get me wrong. I love Fred too. He's hilarious and kind and he's always had my back when I needed him. But the little differences he has from George have always been apparent to me. When I started having…. well, feelings for George, I knew I'd never think of them as the same person again. My heart doesn't start beating like mad when I see _Fred._ My stomach doesn't twist in knots whenever _Fred_ touches me. I don't feel like there's a gaping hole in my chest whenever _Fred_ isn't around," Kaylee finished miserably.

"So that's how you tell them apart!" Ginny exclaimed. "Well if that's what it takes to tell them apart, I'm fine with getting them mixed up thanks."

Hermione continued to watch Kaylee with a sad expression on her face. "You really love him don't you?" she asked softly.

"With every inch of my being," Kaylee replied sadly.

"I think…Kaylee I think you need to tell him," said Hermione.

Silence fell between the three girls. It was several moments before Kaylee spoke.

"Hermione, you know why I can't do that. We've been over this."

"I know. You don't want to lose him as your best friend. But Kaylee if you never tell him how you feel, you'll always wonder what would have happened if you had. You'll regret never knowing what could have been" she said wisely.

"Hermione is right, Kaylee. You've been in love with George for nearly 3 years now. You've been suffering in silence for long enough. Isn't it time you just get it out in the open?" Ginny asked.

"The thing is, I know what he would say if I did tell him. He doesn't look at me the same way I look at him. I can see it in his eyes. And…. this may sound foolish, but I'd rather be in his life as his best friend and be miserable, than not be in his life at all," Kaylee explained in a quiet voice.

"I dunno Kaylee. I saw the way he was looking at you downstairs. I think he might have just realized how attracted to you he is. I mean now you have boobs and everything…well I think George will be looking at you in a different way this year," said Ginny with a smile.

"Yes, my chest has magical properties that will ensnare any member of the opposite sex I desire," Kaylee chuckled. "If only."

"No, I saw it too. When you turned to walk upstairs, George just watched you until you were out of sight. He couldn't take his eyes off you." Hermione said with a knowing smile.

"Maybe you don't tell him straight out how you feel. Try flirting with him casually and see where that leads you," suggested Ginny.

"What do you mean flirt casually?" asked Kaylee, confused.

"Oh you know, tease him. In a different way you do now. Make your jokes a little more…risqué?" said Ginny with a grin.

"I dunno. I don't want to overstep my bounds."

"Let him set the boundaries. See how much he is comfortable with. Only go as far as he is willing to take it. If it never goes past friendly flirting, well then you'll know. But if it does advance into something more…" Ginny let her voice trail off.

"I guess I could try it out," said Kaylee pondering her words.

"It's not a bad idea. This way you can still keep your feelings a secret if you find out he only wants friendship," said Hermione.

Kaylee just nodded, still thinking about what casually flirting entailed.

Angry voices coming from downstairs began to reach their ears. Figuring Mr. Weasley must have gotten back with Harry, they all went downstairs to greet them. Mr. Weasley was scolding his twin sons when they entered the sitting room. From what Kaylee could make out from it, the twins must have fed Harry's cousin a Skiving Snackbox. Kaylee caught George's eye and it looked like he was fighting hard to suppress a smile. The Tongue Ton Toffee she had helped create must have been a success.

"Wotcher, Harry," Kaylee said to the dark haired fourth year.

"Hullo Kaylee. Have a nice holiday?" he asked grinning at her.

"Can't complain. Why don't we all, er, go upstairs to catch up."

Mrs. Weasley had just entered the room and Mr. Weasley was explaining what the twins had done. It looked like another row was about to take place. Catching on to her idea, they all retreated up the stairs again. Kaylee threw the twins an apologetic look before disappearing up the landing as well.

"Good thinking, suggesting we come upstairs," said Harry.

"The toffee worked then?" asked Kaylee eagerly.

"I'll say. You should have seen it! Dudley's tongue was about 3 feet long before I left," Harry said laughing.

"Excellent," Kaylee said mischievously.

"You better not let Mum find out you've been helping them, or she'll know to check your things as well," suggested Ginny.

"Well as long as no one here snitches, I should be in the clear," she cast a warning look at the group. Just then, Percy stuck his head out of his bedroom door on the second landing.

"Hello Percy," Harry said.

"Oh, hello Harry. I was wondering who was making all that noise. I'm trying to work in here and I must say it is hard to concentrate with people thundering up and down the stairs every few minutes," Percy said annoyingly.

"We're not thundering, we're walking," replied Ron stiffly.

"What are you working on Percy?" asked Harry politely.

At this, Kaylee knew it was her queue to silently walk away before Percy decided to drag her down into another boring conversation about cauldron bottoms. He had already cornered her once that day. She sneaked back the way she came, down the stairs and out the front door without anyone noticing her. She made her way to the garden where Bill and Charlie were setting up tables for dinner.

Well, they were supposed to be setting up tables. They were actually laughing and suspending the tables in midair with their wands. It looked like they were trying to see whose table would fall first.

"Alright, now a fight to the death! The last table alive will be declared the Master!" Kaylee egged the two Weasleys on.

At her words, they began sparring with the tables in the air, making them crash together and bounce off each other over and over again. It was highly entertaining to watch. It became even more amusing when Percy stuck his head out the window and told them off for being so loud. Charlie used Percy's complaining as a distraction and sent his table flying towards Bill's, which fell promptly to the ground, declaring Charlie the Master.

Soon, everyone filed outside for dinner and they began to eat. Mrs. Weasley was the best cook Kaylee knew, even better than the Hogwarts house elves. Kaylee filled herself on a bit of everything Mrs. Weasley had prepared. She sat between George and Charlie and was discussing the upcoming Quidditch match when Percy interrupted.

"I've just been so busy with the cup and then the event we're planning after that. You know the one I'm talking about, father. The one that is TOP SECRET," Percy said, clearly trying to goad someone into asking what he was talking about.

Fortunately Kaylee already knew. Her mother had been working on preparations for weeks.

"He's been trying to get us to ask him what that top secret event is for ages now," said Fred rolling his eyes.

"Oh just you wait. We've never seen anything like it, I promise you that," Kaylee said enthusiastically.

"You know?!" George said incredulously.

"Mum told me. Well I kind of accidentally found out. But I promised her that I wouldn't say a word to anyone about it," she said hastily sharing a look with Mr. Weasley.

"Yes, Amelia must certainly have her hands full right now." Mr. Weasley said looking down the table at her. "I know her department has been, er, heavily involved in the preparations for the event".

"Yes, but she's loved every minute of it," Kaylee smiled and shared a knowing look with Charlie. Charlie smiled back.

"Go on then, tell us what it is," said Fred when Mr. Weasley and Charlie were no longer paying attention to them.

"Oh no, I don't think so. If you want information, you're going to have to earn it," said Kaylee smugly.

"What do you mean earn it?" asked George.

"Well its simple Georgie. I've got something you want, so offer me something I want."

"What do you want?" asked Fred.

"Oh, many things. You're going to have to offer me something I'll find useful," said Kaylee. She loved teasing the twins. Too often she found herself the butt of their jokes and antics. It was rare when she had a leg up on them.

"Alright…." said George thinking. "How about we each owe you a favor. One favor you can cash in at any time." George suggested.

"Hmm. Interesting. Alright, I'll take your deal…. on one condition," Kaylee said slyly.

"I have a feeling I'm not going to like the next words out of your mouth," Fred declared.

"When I decide to use these favors, you both have to do whatever I ask you to, no matter how much you are opposed to it. Deal?"

The twins looked at each other before nodding in assent.

"Fine. Now tell us," said Fred eagerly.

"Okay. This year…." Kaylee began, but she was interrupted by Mrs. Weasley declaring how late it was.

"Off to bed all of you. You have an early start tomorrow!"

"I'll tell you tomorrow, promise." Kaylee whispered to Fred and George before departing for Ginny's room.


	4. Chapter 4: Camping with Rejection

**Authors Note: Thanks for the reviews and follows! I'm making this a longer series, so don't expect undying love right away. I plan on making this story last through the end of Goblet of Fire. If I do well, I'll make a sequel. Anyways, let me know what you like, don't like, hate, whatever. I love feedback!**

Chapter 4: Camping with Rejection

Early the next morning Kaylee was woken up by Mrs. Weasley telling the girls it was time to get ready. Kaylee noticed it was still dark outside.

"Why do we have to wake up before the sun?" asked Kaylee groggily as she slipped a pair of jeans on.

"Gotta make it to the Portkey location on the other side of Stoteshead Hill before its set to depart." mumbled Ginny through the dark.

Kaylee, Ginny, and Hermione finished dressing and stumbled downstairs for breakfast. Everyone else was already there, except for Percy, Bill, and Charlie who would Apparate later. Harry and Ron were eating some porridge, while Fred and George seemed to be nearly asleep at the table. Kaylee sat down next to George and started on some porridge herself. Mr. Weasley was explaining to Harry about the preparations concerning the World Cup, but Kaylee was only half listening. George had fallen asleep and his head had fallen onto Kaylee's shoulder. Suddenly Kaylee felt wide awake.

"George!" Mrs. Weasley's voice cut through the air startling them all.

"What?" George asked jerking awake.

"Oh not you, then." said Mrs. Weasley, getting the twins confused again. "Fred! What is that in your pocket!?" she asked shrilly.

"Nothing!" said Fred quickly.

"Don't you lie to me! Accio!" Mrs. Weasley said with a wave of her wand and several Skiving Snackboxes flew through the air, and landed in her outstretched hand.

"We told you to destroy them!" declared Mrs. Weasley. "We told you to get rid of the lot! Empty your pockets, go on, both of you." she said furiously to the twins.

Only after several more summoning charms was Mrs. Weasley able to extract all of the candies from the twins. Kaylee kept silent as she watched the scene, only feeling slightly guilty that she had a supply of the sweets upstairs in her trunk. Mrs. Weasley trusted her to be the responsible one of the trio, and the majority of the time she was. She just had a soft spot for the twins and their dream of opening a joke shop.

She knew that Mrs. Weasley didn't approve of Fred and George's idea for their future, but Kaylee felt that the two brothers were well suited for owning such a business. She knew that they would only excel with their plan; they had the most original and remarkable ideas of anyone she had ever known.

Finally they said goodbye to Mrs. Weasley and after putting on their backpacks, they strode outside into the chilly morning air. Fred and George were in bad temperaments, so Kaylee decided to fall behind and walk along with Ginny and Hermione. They didn't speak much on the way, still too sleepy to manage walking and talking at the same time. After about 15 minutes of trudging uphill, it was apparent that Kaylee and Ginny were both falling behind. Their legs were much shorter than the rest of their party.

"Come on you two, or you'll be left behind!" Fred called, stopping in front of them and watching as Kaylee and Ginny were both panting trying to keep up.

"It's not our faults that we're vertically challenged." Ginny said irritably.

Fred just chuckled. "Come on then." he said offering his back to her and indicating she should climb up.

"Thanks George. I owe you one." Ginny said in a relieved voice, climbing on Fred's back and he carried her off with ease.

"Want a lift?" George asked Kaylee.

"Uh, no thanks. I'll be fine." Kayee said awkwardly. Riding on George's back would be close to torture for her.

"Oh come on. You'll miss the portkey at this rate. Come on I'm stronger than I look." he said grinning at her.

"Oh all right." Kaylee gave in knowing he wouldn't be satisfied until she agreed.

She climbed on his back and he took off, walking quickly to catch up with the others. It seemed he was right. He was stronger than he looked. Her added weight didn't seem to affect George whatsoever. Kaylee wrapped her arms around his neck so she wouldn't fall off.

Everywhere her skin met his, it seemed to burn through her. His scent filled her nose, a mixture of clean clothes, soap, and for some strange reason a hint of vanilla. Kaylee's head felt a bit woosey. She had to focus on keeping her breathing even and steady. Suddenly she remembered Ginny's advice on friendly flirting and she decided to try it out.

"You smell nice. Glad to know you shower" she said nervously.

"Only when I know you'll be around. Can't go scaring you off with my natural ruggedly manly smell." he said in a voice Kaylee had never heard him use before. It was almost sexy.

"Ruggedly manly? I think you're thinking of Bill or Charlie" she teased him.

"Hey, I'm manly too. I even shave now." he said defensively.

"Aww. They grow up so fast." Kaylee said in a playfully teary-eyed voice.

"Tell me about it. You look like you should be out of school now. I'll have to carry around my Beater's club this year to keep idiots off you."

"I don't remember giving you that job. I'm perfectly capable of handling myself." Kaylee said defensively, before fully absorbing his words.

"Against exams and teachers, yes. Against blokes? I'm not so sure." said George darkly.

"What's it to you if a bloke takes interest?" she asked, her heart skipping a beat.

"You've been my best friend since our first year. Of course I'm going to look out for your virtue. Your mum would have my head, if I didn't." he said simply.

Kaylee's heart sank. He felt obligated to protect her, not unlike the way he felt about protecting Ginny. He thought of her as a little sister. Of course he did, why would he feel any other way?

After several silent minutes they finally reached the top of the hill where the portkey location was. Kaylee hopped down off George's back.

"Thanks for the ride" she said somewhat awkwardly.

"Now we just need the Portkey. It won't be big…Come on…" said Mr. Weasley indicating they should all look around.

They all began combing the area for any object that would look useless to Muggle eyes. Kaylee wandered over to where Ginny was searching and began looking around.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't realize it was Fred who offered to carry me. If I'd have known I would have let Fred carry you and I'd have taken George." whispered Ginny fervently.

"Its alright. I used the opportunity to try out that casual flirting idea." Kaylee informed her in a low voice.

"How did it go?" whispered Ginny excitedly.

Kaylee informed her of their conversation. Ginny's face fell a bit.

"But that doesn't mean he thinks of you as a sister. It just means he is protective of you." whispered Ginny hurriedly.

"He wants to protect my virtue, which means he doesn't see me in _that_ way. I just have to accept that." said Kaylee miserably.

Suddenly a voice from the other side of the hilltop shouted "Over here Arthur! Over here, son, we've got it!"

They all hurried over to where a man and his son were standing, silhouetted against the lightening sky. Kaylee recognized the man to be Amos Diggory, who worked in the same department as her mother.

"This is Amos Diggory, everyone," said Mr. Weasley. "He works in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. And you should all know his son Cedric?"

"Hey" Cedric said looking around at them all.

"Kaylee! How lovely it is to see you! Amelia mentioned I might see you at the Cup." said Mr. Diggory enthusiastically, stepping forward to shake her hand.

"Hello Mr. Diggory." Kaylee said, shaking his hand in return.

"You've grown over night! Cedric did the same thing this summer, didn't you Ced?" said Mr. Diggory happily. Cedric just grinned at Kaylee.

"Long walk, Arthur?" asked Mr. Diggory.

"Not too bad," said Mr. Weasley. "We live just on the other side of the village there. You?"

"Had to get up at two, didn't we Ced? I tell you I'll be glad when he's got his Apparition test. Still, not complaining. Quidditch World Cup, wouldn't miss it!" Mr. Diggory and Mr. Weasley continued chatting. Cedric was eyeing Kaylee with apparent interest. Kaylee thought that she might actually need Fred and George to protect her this year.

Cedric was handsome, that was obvious. He just wasn't red haired, tall, and hilarious. Kaylee knew that George would never see her in the same way she saw him, but she knew that she could never be romantically interested in any other guy. George noticed Cedric staring at Kaylee and began glowering at Cedric like he was something nasty on the bottom of his shoe.

Mr. Diggory was talking about how Cedric beat Harry at Quidditch the previous year.

"I said Ced, that'll be something to tell your grandchildren about that will! You beat Harry Potter!"

Fred and George both glowered at Cedric even harder. They had never forgiven him for beating Gryffindor, last year.

Finally Mr. Weasley announced that it was time to touch the portkey. They all gathered around the portkey which was an old boot, and each put a finger upon it.

"Three….two….one" counted Mr. Weasley, looking at his watch.

Instantly, Kaylee felt a jerk behind her navel, and felt herself falling through the air. She landed hard on the ground a second later.

They had arrived in a deserted stretch of misty moor. In front of them was a pair of tired looking wizards, who were clearly the Ministry wizards overseeing Portkey transportation. After a quick greeting to Mr. Weasley, the two Ministry wizards pointed them in the direction of their campsite's Manager.

They set off across the deserted moor. After about 20 minutes they arrived at a small cottage. A man standing in the doorway of the cottage greeted them. He was obviously a Muggle. Mr. Weasley told him he had two tents booked, and with some help from Harry, paid the man in Muggle money. They all set off again to their campsite.

They navigated through the maze of tents, and saw that though they were supposed to be incognito, a few wizards had added chimneys to their tents. Then they came upon the tents that were so obviously magical, it was a wonder the site manager hadn't needed more memory charms. Finally, they found their site, marked by a sign that read "Weezly".

Mr. Weasley said they had to put the tent up by hand, as they weren't supposed to use magic. Harry and Hermione did most of the work, as they were the only two who knew how to do anything like a Muggle. Kaylee stood back with Fred, George, and Ginny. They entertained themselves by looking around at the neighboring tents.

Finally, two tents were erected, and they all went in the bigger one. It was bigger on the inside, probably an undetectable extension charm, thought Kaylee. It had a bathroom, a kitchen, and several bunk beds.

"I borrowed it from Perkins at the office. Doesn't camp much anymore, poor fellow. He's got lumbago." Mr. Weasley informed them all. "Well Ron, why don't you, Harry, and Hermione go get us some water. Fred, George, Kaylee, why don't you go fetch some wood for a fire."

Kaylee followed Fred and George out of the tent and they made their way into the small wood near the campsite. Kaylee began searching for loose wood on the ground.

"So, now we're alone, tell us!" said Fred looking at Kaylee expectantly.

"Tell you what?"

"You know….The top secret event? You promised us last night?" said George.

"Oh right." said Kaylee with a smile. "Well my mum wasn't supposed to tell me, but she came home with a burn mark on her arm. It came from a dragon."

"So?" asked Fred impatiently.

"Well apparently, she's been working on preparations to import three dragons into the country for an event. An event that will take place at Hogwarts….." said Kaylee, enjoying the impatient looks on the twins faces.

"What event?" the twins said together.

"Ever heard of the Triwizard Tournament?"

The twins just gaped at her.  
"You don't mean…" said Fred.

"That the Triwizard Tournament is happening at Hogwarts this year?" finished George.

"I do mean." she finished smugly.

"Wicked! I'm definitely entering!" said Fred.

"Me too! There's a huge cash payout for the winner if I remember correctly" said George.

Laughing, she finished collecting wood. When each of their arms were full, they started back towards the camp.

"Don't tell anyone else you know. Mum would have my head if she knew I told you two" warned Kaylee before they reached the tents.

"No problem. We know how to keep a secret." said George.

They set the firewood down next to the circle of rocks Mr. Weasley had set up.

"Excellent. Thank you. Now I just stack the wood and light the fire with these." said Mr. Weasley, producing a package of matches.

They all watched him arrange the wood in a pile, and start trying to light the matches. He was clearly enjoying himself. He would get a match lit, then drop it in surprise, a giant smile etched on his face.

Finally Harry, Ron, and Hermione returned with the water.

"You've been ages," said George.

"Met a few people," said Ron. "You not got that fire started yet?"

"Dad's having fun with the matches," said Fred.

Hermione moved forward to help Mr. Weasley. Finally, they got it lit but they would have to wait a while before they could cook anything on it.

Kaylee went into the tent that was designated the girls tent. Ginny was sitting in one of the armchairs, fast asleep.

"Oy!" shouted Kaylee, startling Ginny awake.

"Bloody hell! What do you think your doing?" asked Ginny irritably.

"Your Dad got the fire started. You should probably be out there when he starts cooking food." Kaylee said sitting down on one of the beds. "Mind you between Ron and the twins, you'll have a job getting anything to your plate."

"Right. Thanks." she said, standing and stretching. "So I was thinking….What if I find out how George feels about you?"

"Not a chance." said Kaylee sternly.

"Oh come on. Why not?"

"First of all, you are his sister. Even if he did feel something towards me other than friendly affection, why would he tell you about it?" asked Kaylee in a tired voice.

"Because I'm really good at getting information out of those two. I get them to spill their secrets all the time. I knew about Weasley's Wizard Wheezes ages ago." Ginny said proudly.

"Look, now that I know he thinks of me as a sister, I'm definitely not about to inform him of my, er, issues. And you, prodding him about his emotions toward me, would only clue him into how I really feel about him. Not a good idea."

"You don't have much faith in me do you?" asked Ginny shortly. "Look, unlike Ron, I have tact. I can find out in a way that won't let him suspect a thing about you. Promise. Just let me try."

Kaylee just stared at Ginny, debating it in her head.

"Please?" Ginny begged.

"Oh alright. But if he finds out how I feel about him, I'll come after you Ginny Weasley." Kaylee said in a warning voice. Ginny just rolled her eyes.

"Trust me. I've got this. I just have to get him away from Fred for a bit." she said distractedly.

"Easier said than done." Kaylee mumbled to herself, laying back on the bed.


	5. Chapter 5: That Little Voice

Authors Note: Thanks so much guys for the follows/favorites/reviews! I didn't even think I'd get more than one or two on this story. I'll continue to post chapters, hopefully a couple each week. If I could I'd write all day long, but class and work continue to suck my hours away. Thanks again for all the support and love!

Chapter 5: That Little Voice

Their early lunch consisted of eggs and sausages. Right when the food was ready, Bill, Charlie, and Percy showed up.

"Just Apparated, Dad," said Percy smugly. "Ah, excellent. Lunch!"

They had gotten about halfway through their lunch when Ludo Bagman showed up. Mr. Weasley got to his feet and started waving like mad.

"Aha! The man of the moment: Ludo!" he said grinning.

Ludo Bagman was wearing his old Quidditch robes (which were at least 2 sizes too tight) and a wide smile.

"Ahoy there!" Ludo called happily to the group. "What a day! Couldn't have asked for better conditions. Hardly a hiccup in the preparations. Not much for me to do honestly….Blimey! That can't be little Kaylee Osmund!?" Ludo had just caught sight of Kaylee sitting between Fred and Charlie.

"Hullo Ludo!" she said brightly, getting to her feet. Ludo pulled her into a hug.

"Hardly could recognize you! Look how much you've grown since I last saw you! You look just like your mother, only prettier!" he said chuckling. "Don't tell her I said that, mind you, or she'll have my head."

Percy eagerly hurried forward to shake Ludo's hand. Mr. Weasley then went about introducing them all (with some help from Kaylee, where the twins were concerned) to Ludo.

"Everyone, this is Ludo Bagman. You know who he is. It's thanks to him we've got such good tickets!" Mr. Weasley beamed at Ludo.

Eagerly, Ludo asked if anyone wanted to bet on the match. Kaylee sat back down and saw that Fred and George were counting their money.

"So that's 37 Galleons, 15 Sickles, and 3 Knuts," Fred was muttering.

"What are you going to bet on?" asked Kaylee, quietly.

"That Ireland wins, but Bulgaria gets the Snitch," said George in a low voice.

"Well Krum has never failed to catch the Snitch yet and Ireland has three of the best chasers I've ever seen…I'd say you have good odds then. Here, add this in," she said pulling out her money bag and adding 10 Galleons.

"Are you sure?" George asked.

"Definitely."

"Alright. We'll pay you back 20 Galleons if we win," said Fred.

"Nah, don't worry about it. Just call it my startup investment into Weasley's Wizard Wheezes," said Kaylee with a grin.

"You'll be getting one hell of a Christmas present then," said George, staring at her in awe. Kaylee just waved him off.

"Any other takers?" asked Ludo, after he wrote down Mr. Weasley's bet.

"They're a bit young… Molly wouldn't like it…" Mr. Weasley began.

"We'll bet 47 Galleons, 15 Sickles, and 3 Knuts that Ireland wins but Viktor Krum gets the Snitch. Oh, and we'll throw in a fake wand," interrupted Fred, who walked over to Ludo and handed him the fake wand.

"You don't want to go showing Mr. Bagman rubbish like that!" Percy hissed.

Ludo thought the wand was hilarious and roared with laughter as it turned into a rubber chicken in his hand. Percy froze in stunned disapproval, while Kaylee smiled proudly at the twins. The fake wands were entirely created by the twins, no help needed from Kaylee.

"Excellent! I haven't seen a wand that convincing in years! I'd pay 5 Galleons for that," Ludo said jovially.

"Boys, I don't want you betting. That's all your savings! Your mother…." Mr. Weasley began.

"Oh don't be a spoilsport Arthur. They're old enough to know what they want. You reckon Ireland will win but Krum will get the Snitch? Not a chance! We'll add on 5 Galleons for the funny wand then shall we?" Ludo boomed excitedly.

Ludo wrote down their names and gave Fred a receipt of their wager.

"Cheers," said George, tucking the slip of parchment down the front of his robes and sitting back down next to Kaylee.

Ludo sat down as well, while Mr. Weasley made him a cup of tea. Ludo began explaining that he had been looking for Barty Crouch when he had spotted Mr. Weasley. Apparently, Ludo couldn't speak a word of Bulgarian and he was having a difficult time ushering the Bulgarian Magical Games and Sports Liaison around.

"Barty will be able to sort him out. He speaks about a hundred different languages," Ludo said.

"Mr. Crouch speaks over two hundred languages! Mermish, Gobbledygook, and Troll…" Percy began with evident admiration on his face.

"Anyone can speak Troll," Fred interrupted. "All you have to do is point and grunt." Fred pointed at Bill and made a low grunting sound in his throat as an example. Kaylee laughed. Percy threw Fred an extremely nasty look.

Mr. Weasley and Ludo got into a conversation about Ministry affairs. A few minutes later, a very prim and proper looking man Apparated right beside the fire.  
"Talk of the devil! Barty!" said Ludo. "Pull up a bit of grass."

"No thank you Ludo. I've been looking for you everywhere. The Bulgarians are insisting to add another 12 seats to the top box," said Mr. Crouch briskly.

"Mr. Crouch, would you like a cup of tea?" asked Percy breathlessly.

"Oh yes, thank you Weatherby," said Mr. Crouch distractedly.

Kaylee let out a snort of laughter, and Fred and George choked into their own tea. George started coughing violently, still half laughing, and Kaylee had to beat him on the back so he could breathe again. Red faced, and slightly damp from spilled tea, George caught his breath.

"Don't do that when I'm drinking!" he said with a smile.

"Do what?" asked Kaylee, blankly.

"You did that noise. You know, when you're trying not to laugh but it slips out anyways in the form of a snort. Gets me every time," chuckled George.

"I do that?" asked Kaylee in mild disbelief. "I hadn't noticed."

After a quick conversation with Mr. Weasley, Ludo and Mr. Crouch departed.

"What were they talking about, Dad? What's happening at Hogwarts?" asked Ron.

"You'll find out soon enough," Mr. Weasley said.

"It's classified information until such time as the Ministry decides to release it. Mr. Crouch was quite right not to disclose it," Percy said stiffly.

"Oh shut up Weatherby," said Fred.

Kaylee snorted again, which made George break out into another bought of laughter.

The afternoon wore on, and they all went about their own agendas. Kaylee had just got into a game of wizard's chess with Fred inside the tent when Ginny asked George if he wanted to go have a look at the rest of the camp. Kaylee looked up and caught Ginny's eye just before she disappeared through the tent's flap. All the color seemed to slip from Kaylee's face. She had a pretty good idea what Ginny was up to.

George strolled through the sea of tents with Ginny, looking at the decorations people had put on their tents to support Ireland. The majority of the tents were covered in green shamrocks, so it looked like they were walking through a very green, lumpy forest. Salesmen were Apparating every few feet, their voices calling out loud as they advertised their merchandise. Every now and then George saw a friend from school looking out from under a green hillock.

"Hey Ginny!" Dean Thomas, a fourth year boy called a few feet away. Ginny smiled and waved. Fred noticed Dean continued to watch Ginny as she kept walking.

"Looks like I'll have to protect you too," muttered Fred.

"Protect me from what?" asked Ginny.

"Blokes like him, who have more than friendship on their minds,"

he said irritably.

"You know, I'm going to date eventually. Might as well get used to that fact."

"Not while I'm in school, you aren't. I'll follow you around 24/7 if I have to," warned George. He had always been protective of his little sister.

"Or you could start dating yourself like a normal person. By the way, when _are_ you going to ask Kaylee out?" asked Ginny curtly. George stopped walking.

"What are you talking about?"

"You. Kaylee. When is it going to happen?" Ginny asked slowly, as if George was a small child.

"I don't understand. She's my best mate, why would I ask her out?" asked George.

"Oh no reason. You've only fancied her for at least the last 2 years." Ginny said, rolling her eyes. George just gaped at her, completely stunned.

"Look, even if you don't want to admit it, I've seen the way you look at her. There's a lot more than friendship on _your_ mind, George Weasley," she said in a tone that reminded George of their mother.

"You're off your rocker! What makes you think I fancy my best friend?"

"Well first, there's the way your eyes are completely glued to her whenever she enters or leaves a room. Then there's the way your face goes all soft and doughy-eyed whenever she laughs at one of your jokes."

George opened his mouth to argue, but Ginny quickly continued.

"And then of course there's the way you get all shy and quiet and your face turns brick red whenever Kaylee compliments you in any way. Not to mention the fact you haven't showed any other girl the slightest bit of attention in quite some time, which is very much unlike you. Honestly George, you're kind of an open book. It's a wonder no one else has noticed," Ginny finished.

George was lost for words. He went over his sister's words in his head. Did he really act like that whenever Kaylee was around? George would never admit it, but he had been having conflicting emotions lately whenever he thought about his best friend. He didn't understand why he couldn't keep his eyes off her, or why he felt an overwhelming urge to impress her or make her laugh. He remembered how only this morning he had felt a fierce desire to punch Cedric Diggory in the nose when he caught him looking at Kaylee with avid interest. He had just assumed this violent rage had more to do with his dislike for the pretty-boy and his Quidditch history than with jealousy over Kaylee. Could he really have romantic feelings for his best friend?

Ginny saw an internal battle etched on George's face.

"Listen, you don't have to ask her to marry you or anything. Obviously you hadn't realized you fancied her until I just pointed it out. I'm just saying, think about it, alright? It might be time to start looking at her in a different way," she patted George on the arm.

"Why is this so important to you? Why even bring it up?" asked George suspiciously.

"No reason in particular. I just figured you needed the push, and it was about time someone gave it to you. Honestly, I'm tired of seeing both of you act so weird around each other. Might as well get it out in the open, you know?" she said.

"Wait….both of us? You mean…..she acts weird around me too?" George asked slowly.

"What? No. I mean…That's not what I meant. I only meant..."

"What has she told you, Ginny?" asked George sternly. He had watched his little sister lie enough over the years that he could recognize the signs.

"Nothing!" she said desperately.

George just stared at her.

"Look, if you want to know how she feels about you, you're going to have to ask her yourself," and with that Ginny turned on her heel and walked away quickly, before she could do any more damage.

George had plenty to think about as he made his way back to the campsite. The first thing he needed to do was to figure out where he stood. He needed to figure out if he really did fancy Kaylee, and if so how deep did it run. Was it just a physical attraction, or something more? And how could he find out?

 _"You could kiss her. That would tell you if your emotions are purely physical or not,"_ said a small voice in his head.

No, he couldn't chance his friendship with Kaylee. If he kissed her and then realized that he didn't harbor any romantic feelings for her after all, he'd have a job trying to explain that to Kaylee. George valued Kaylee's friendship above almost everything else, and he didn't want to risk it like that.

" _But what if you kiss her and you do realize that you are in love with her?_ " asked that small voice again.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Who said anything about love?" asked George, before he realized he was talking to himself.

George sighed deeply and combed a hand through his hair. What had he gotten himself into?


	6. Chapter 6: Injuries and Marks

Chapter 6: Injuries and Marks

"Ha! I actually beat you for once!" cheered Fred, as his Queen viciously destroyed Kaylee's King.

"Good for you," Kaylee mumbled distractedly.

Ginny had just gotten back from walking with George, and Kaylee noticed she had arrived alone. Ginny didn't seem to want to make eye contact, as she strode over to one of the empty armchairs and hid her face behind _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them._

"Where's George?" Fred asked his sister.

"Dunno. Probably talking to some friends from school. Met a few people out there," replied Ginny from behind her book.

"Excellent. Maybe he's showing Lee our new Snackboxes," said Fred, and he hurried out of the tent in search of his brother.

"So…." began Kaylee.

Ginny remained silent.

"SO….." Kaylee started again, this time louder.

"What's that, Kaylee? Did you say something?" asked Ginny politely.

Kaylee sighed.

"It didn't go well then did it?" Kaylee asked in a small voice.

Ginny put her book down.

"Actually, you owe me. It seems he didn't realize he had feelings for you until I informed him," she said smugly.

"He…..what?" Kaylee seemed to be having a very hard time finding words.

"Yes, I asked him when he was going to get around to asking you out, and it just sort of dawned on him that he fancies you."

Kaylee just gaped at her. After several moments of stunned silence, she was able to gasp out, "He told you that?"

Ginny's face slightly fell.

"Well, no. But he as good as told me. You should have seen his face," she said quickly. "Looked like he was just realizing the sky was blue."

"What did he say? Give me some details here!" Kaylee asked enthusiastically.

"Well at first he was confused. He didn't understand what I was talking about. But then I explained how I know he fancies you, and it was like he finally realized it himself. Then….ah…well, he got a bit suspicious," the red head finished tentatively.

"Suspicious how?" asked Kaylee.

"Well he wanted to know why I was even asking him about all this….and I may have told him that I was tired of you _both_ acting so weird around each other," Ginny said, her face going pink.

"You what?!" Kaylee almost shouted.

"Its alright! He doesn't know! I left before I could do anymore damage!"

"But he suspects….Ugh it's going to be so much harder now to pretend when he's around," Kaylee groaned, putting her head in her hands.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make things awkward. I was just trying to help," said Ginny apologetically.

"Its alright. I'm not mad at you," Kaylee said softly.

"Who knows? Maybe I did help. Now he knows he feels something for you, he could act on it!" she urged.

"He didn't actually tell you that he does, er, fancy me," Kaylee said.

"He didn't have to."

Kaylee was still unsure. George did not speak or even look at Kaylee when he returned. The afternoon wore on, and soon it became nearly dusk. Everyone returned to the camp, and Mr. Weasley finally said it was time to depart to see the World Cup. Excitement hung in the air so thick, Kaylee could almost taste it. They followed a small path in the wood that led them to the Quidditch Stadium. It was the largest Quidditch field Kaylee had ever seen. They took a set of stairs all the way to the top, and they were all very much out of breath by the time they entered the top box.

Kaylee sat in between Fred and Hermione, trying to give George his space. All afternoon, he had had a confused and troubled look on his face whenever she got too close to him. However, Ludo Bagman began introducing the Team Mascots, and all thoughts of her personal love life (or lack thereof) were quickly driven from her mind.

Kaylee became enthralled with the match. It was the best game of Quidditch she had ever seen. The players were like nothing she had ever seen at Hogwarts, and they performed moves that Kaylee was sure Madam Hooch wouldn't have allowed. Krum was absolutely incredible, and when he caught the Snitch yet Ireland won, Kaylee stood up screaming along with everyone else. Hermione hugged her, then Fred, then even George. Everyone was euphoric as they watched Cornelius Fudge give Ireland's Captain the World Cup. Fred and George quickly went up to Ludo Bagman at the end of the awarding ceremony to receive their winnings.

"I'll pay you later this week, if that's alright boys. Got to get my own winnings from a few other patrons first," Kaylee heard Bagman say to them. Fred and George let him leave reluctantly.

That night they all celebrated Ireland's victory. They stayed up well into the night discussing the match and even reenacting some of the moves the players performed. George acted completely normal towards Kaylee, much to her relief. Only when Ginny fell asleep at the table with a cup of hot chocolate in her hand, did Mr. Weasley announce that it was time for bed.

Kaylee went into the girl's tent, and changed into her pajamas. She could never sleep in long pants, so she donned her sleep shorts, and a thin tank top. She crawled into her bed, yawning. Feeling she was incredibly lucky to have just seen the World Cup with her best friends, she fell asleep with a smile still settled upon on her face.

Kaylee was woken up a few hours later by the sounds of screaming. It took her a minute to remember where she was, and that screaming should not have been a part of the scenery. Suddenly she heard Mr. Weasley's voice from the tent entrance.

"Ginny! Hermione! Kaylee! Get up quickly and put some clothes on! We have to get out of here!" he called in a panicked voice, before disappearing into the other tent.

"What's going on?" mumbled Ginny.

Kaylee sprang out of bed and slid her shoes on. She ran to the tent's entrance and peered out into the night. Several tents were on fire, and people were running around screaming. In the distance, Kaylee could make out a group of masked figures marching and suspending what looked like the campsite manager and his family in midair.

Kaylee rushed back inside the tent and pried Ginny out of bed.

"Come on! We have to move! There are people out there torturing Muggles!" Kaylee called.

That got the other two girls moving. They threw on some shoes and rushed outside. Everyone else was already gathered outside, most wearing their pajamas. Bill, Charlie, and Percy rushed toward the masked group and the Ministry Officials near them.

"We're going to help the Ministry! Get into the woods! Stick together! Fred, George, Ginny is your responsibility! I'll come and fetch you after we've sorted this out," Mr. Weasley called to them all before following his eldest sons.

They all started towards the woods. They were running as fast as they could go, while navigating the sea of panicked people and burning tents. They had just entered the woods, when the screaming got louder and the group of cloaked wizards seemed to be getting nearer.

"This way!" said Fred, grabbing Ginny's hand and steering her deeper into the wood. George and Kaylee followed.

They had been walking only a few moments when Kaylee realized they had lost Ron, Harry, and Hermione.

"Where are the others?" she asked.

"Must have lost them when we got into the wood. We'll meet back up with them at the tent," George said, reassuringly.

"Who were those people in the masks?" asked Ginny in a shaky voice.

"No idea. Bunch of nutters, probably. Imagine doing that kind of thing with nearly the entire Ministry on site," said Fred.

They were far into the wood now, and it was getting very difficult to see. Fred and George both pulled out their wands and muttered "Lumos."

"I left my wand back in the tent," Kaylee groaned.

"Its ok. Just stick close," George said, guiding her with his wand light. They stopped when they reached a small clearing.

"What do we do now?" Ginny asked.

"Just sit here I reckon, until everything gets settled out there," said Fred as he sat down on a fallen tree. They all sat down around him.

"Those were Muggles they were suspending," Kaylee said quietly.

"Why would anyone do that?" asked Ginny in horror.

"I can only think of one type of person who would do something like that for fun…" Kaylee began. "The people who followed You-Know-Who."

"But they're all dead or in Azkaban, right?" asked Ginny, tremulously.

"Not all of them. Some of them managed to escape prison, by pretending to have been forced to do You-Know-Who's bidding," said Kaylee darkly.

"Why would You-Know-Who's followers show up at the World Cup where they know there will be hundreds of Ministry wizards?" asked George.

"Probably thought it would be a great message to the Ministry. Show them that a lot of them are still at large, and they can still get away with doing foul things like that," Kaylee supplied.

"I hope the Ministry catches them. Maybe they'll catch Lucius Malfoy. I bet you anything he's one of those masked gits," said Fred angrily.

They all sat in silence. A breeze blew through the trees, and Kaylee shivered. She wished she had grabbed a jacket before they left.

"Kaylee, where are your clothes?" George asked suddenly.

"I'm wearing my pajamas, same as you. We didn't have time to change," Kaylee explained.

"No, you're wearing your underwear, not your pajamas," George said slowly, staring at her body with wide eyes.

"This is what I wear to bed. I didn't expect to be running around the woods at three in the morning," Kaylee said irritably.

She crossed her arms over her chest, thinking she'd sleep in a bra from now on after this experience. Silence fell among them again. After 15 more minutes, the screaming had seemed to stop, and it was much quieter.

"I think we can try and head back to camp now," Fred said.

They all began walking back the way they came. Kaylee followed last, trying to hide her barely clothed body from the twins. Unfortunately, she didn't have much wand light in the back, and her foot found a root sticking up out of the ground. Kaylee fell hard, twisting her ankle on the way.

"AHHH! DAMNIT!" Kaylee roared, clutching her ankle.

"What happened?!" George asked urgently, bending down beside her.

"Bloody tree root caught my foot! Twisted my ankle," Kaylee said through clenched teeth. Pain was shooting from her foot to her leg.

"Looks like you sprained it, maybe fractured it," said Fred, inspecting it by wand light.

"Can you put any weight on it?" asked George.

"I can try."

George helped her to her good foot, and she brushed off some dirt from her bare legs. She put an arm around George's neck, and tried to put some pressure on her swollen ankle.

"NOPE. NOPE. OW DAMMIT OW!" Kaylee cursed.

"Here take this," George demanded thrusting his lit wand into Kaylee's hand. Without another word, he scooped her up into his arms and began carrying her bridal style.

"Oy!" exclaimed Kaylee.

"We'll get back faster if I carry you. Dad can mend your ankle once we're there," George explained.

"Well, thanks," Kaylee said softly.

"Don't mention it."

They all continued walking again, Kaylee holding George's wand out so he could see where he was going.

"This is starting to become a habit for you. I think this is the second time today you've had to carry me," Kaylee joked somewhat awkwardly.

"I make an excellent mule don't I?" George joked.

"If you're saying that you are a great arse….well I can't argue with you on that," Kaylee said laughing.

"Now now, Osmund. I _have_ a great arse. There's a difference," he said smiling down at her. She laughed, then winced as pain shot through her ankle again.

"Still hurts?" asked George sympathetically.

"Nah. I'll be fine."

"You're a terrible liar, you know. You always look away when you're lying." George said quietly.

"Do not." Kaylee said, looking away.

"You just did it again."

"Focus on walking." she told him shortly.

George remained silent through the rest of their walk back to camp. He couldn't help but notice his heart was hammering in his chest and his stomach was doing backflips as he carried Kaylee in his arms. His nose was filled with her scent, intoxicating him. It didn't help that she was barely clothed. He could feel the smoothness of her pale legs in his hands, and he found it hard to focus on much else. George looked down at the girl in his arms and had a violent urge to reach down and kiss her.

"Watch where you're going, George. You nearly hit that tree," Kaylee reprimanded.

"Right. Sorry," George focused on getting back on the path they were following through the wood.

Finally, they made it out and reached their camp. Luckily, it hadn't been damaged by fire. They entered the boy's tent, and saw no one had arrived yet. George carefully set Kaylee down on an armchair.

"Where could they be?" asked Fred, to no one in particular.

Suddenly, several screams tore through the air. Fred and George rushed outside to see what was going on. They came back into the tent a moment later, with identical looks of confusion on their faces.

"What is it?" asked Kaylee, clutching her, now blue and black ankle.

"I dunno. Some sort of skull thing appeared over the woods," Fred said in a confused voice.

"It looks like a skull with a snake for a tongue," George explained.

"The Dark Mark…" Kaylee said in a quiet voice. All the air seemed to have left her lungs.

"You know what it is?" asked George.

"It's the same mark that was over our house when my father was killed," Kaylee said quietly.

"Who conjured it?" asked Ginny, her eyes wide with shock. Kaylee never talked about her dead father.

"The same people who killed him. The Death Eaters. You-Know-Who's followers," Kaylee explained. "They killed him because he was a Muggle. They didn't like that my mother worked in the Ministry, but was married to a Muggle. I was only 2 when it happened. I don't remember much of it, but Mum said the Death Eaters always cast that mark after they've killed."

The three Weasleys all stared at her with wide eyes and pale faces.

"I'm so sorry. I never knew…" Ginny began quietly.

Silence fell among them. Several long minutes later, Bill, Charlie, and Percy arrived. Bill was bleeding steadily from his left arm, Percy had a bloody nose, and Charlie's shirt had a large tear in the front.

"What's going on? What happened?" asked Fred at once.

"We were trying to capture the Death Eaters and get those Muggles down, when the Dark Mark appeared in the sky. They took one look at it, and Apparated before we could get any of them," said Bill, who seized a bed sheet and held it to his arm to stop the bleeding.

"Are the Muggles okay?" asked Ginny quickly.

"Yeah we got them down in time. They're having their memories modified right now," Bill told her reassuringly.

"Where are Ron, Harry, and Hermione?" asked Percy.

"We lost them when we got into the wood," explained Fred.

"What happened to you?" asked Charlie, coming over and inspecting Kaylee's swollen ankle.

"I got in a slight disagreement with a Troll," replied Kaylee weakly.

"She tripped over a tree root," George said rolling his eyes.

"Ah. I can fix this. I might not be good with cuts, but I can mend bones pretty easily," said Charlie, pulling out his wand.

He pressed the tip of his wand softly onto Kaylee's swollen ankle and muttered " _Tarsius_ _Emendo_." Instantly the pain disappeared and the ankle returned to its proper size and color.

"Thanks, Charlie," breathed Kaylee in a relieved voice.

"No problem," he replied. He walked over to the entrance to the tent and stood waiting for the rest of their party.

"Where's Dad?" George asked Bill.

"He and a couple of other Ministry Officials Apparated to the spot under the Mark, to catch whoever conjured it."

"Who do you think cast it? Not You-Know-Who?" Ginny asked in a scared voice.

"Of course not. Probably another one of those gits we were trying to capture," Bill said soothingly.

"Dad!" Charlie's voice sounded from the tent's entrance. "What's going on? Fred, George, Kaylee, and Ginny got back okay, but the others –"

"I've got them here," said Mr. Weasley, entering the tent. Harry, Ron and Hermione followed.

"Did you get them, Dad?" said Bill sharply. "The person who conjured the Mark?"

"No," Mr. Weasley said dejectedly. "We found Barty Crouch's house elf holding Harry's wand, but we're none the wiser about who actually conjured the Mark."

" _What?"_ said Bill, Charlie, and Percy together.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Mr. Weasley quickly explained how the house elf had been found by Ministry Officials with a wand near her hand, after the Mark was conjured. No one else had been nearby, but Harry, Ron and Hermione were sure that the voice they heard conjuring the mark did not belong to a house elf.

"Well, Mr. Crouch is quite right to get rid of an elf like that!" Percy said indignantly. He went on for a few moments about how embarrassing it could have been for Mr. Crouch to have such a disobedient elf when Hermione interrupted him.

"She didn't do anything! She was just in the wrong place at the wrong time!" Hermione seemed very defensive for the elf.

Hermione and Percy got in a debate about Mr. Crouch's elf. Their argument was cut short when Ron asked, "Look, can someone just explain what that skull thing was? It wasn't hurting anyone. Why is it such a big deal?"

"I told you, it's You-Know-Who's symbol, Ron," Hermione said quickly.

"And it hasn't been seen for thirteen years," said Mr. Weasley quietly. "Of course people panicked. It was almost like seeing You-Know-Who back again."

"I don't get it," said Ron, frowning. "I mean…it's just a shape in the sky. Why scream and panic?"

"Think about it Ron," Kaylee said. "Every time You-Know-Who or the Death Eaters killed someone, they put that mark in the sky. It was everyone's worst fear, coming home and seeing that over their house. Mum said when it appeared over our house, she knew exactly what it meant, and it nearly tore her heart out…"

"Ah, yes. Your father…," Mr. Weasley began quietly. "I'm so sorry Kaylee."

"I'm just glad no one was killed tonight," Kaylee said.

"Why did they conjure it tonight, if they didn't kill anyone?" asked Ron.

"I don't think it was the Death Eaters who conjured that mark. As soon as it appeared in the sky, the Death Eaters Disapparated before we'd got near enough to unmask any of them." Bill supplied.

"But why did they Disapparate when they saw the Dark Mark?" asked Ron. "They'd have been pleased to see it, wouldn't they?"

"Use your brains, Ron," said Bill. "Those Death Eaters must have worked really hard to keep out of Azkaban. When You-Know-Who lost power they must have told all sorts of lies about him forcing them to kill and torture people. I bet they'd be even more frightened than the rest of us to see him come back. They denied that they had ever been involved with You-Know-Who when he lost his powers, and went back to their daily lives. I don't reckon he'd be over-pleased with them, do you?"

"So, whoever conjured the Dark Mark…" said Hermione slowly, "were they doing it to show support for the Death Eaters or to scare them away?"

"Your guess is as good as ours, Hermione," said Mr. Weasley tiredly. "But I'll tell you this. It was only the Death Eaters who ever knew how to conjure it. I'd be very surprised if the person who did it hadn't been a Death Eater once, even if they're not now… Listen it's very late, and if your mother hears what's happened she'll be worried sick. We'll get a few more hours of sleep and try and get an early Portkey out of here."

Kaylee returned to the girl's tent with Hermione and Ginny, a million thoughts swirling around in her head.

"Are you alright?" Ginny asked her with concern.

"I'll be fine, really," Kaylee told her, seeing the worry on her face.

They all got into bed, and it took a very long time for Kaylee to fall into an uneven sleep.


	7. Chapter 7: The Daily Prophet

**AUTHORS NOTE: I'm sorry I haven't updated lately! School is crazy right now, I really hate summer classes! BOOOO COLLEGE. Anyways I know this chapter is a lot of filler, but it's necessary filler. I promise there will be more development between George and Kaylee in the next chapter which I will be posting soon. THANK YOU SO MUCH for all the love, support, reviews, favorites, follows. You guys are the best! 3**

Chapter 7: The Daily Prophet

Early the next morning, the group found themselves in line to take a Portkey back to the Burrow. Mr. Weasley had awoken them all before the sun had begun to appear in the sky, and with a wave of his wand, had disassembled and packed both of the tents. Exhausted, they had made their way to the Portkey manager only to find there were several other families who had similar ideas about getting an early start.

After a brief discussion with the wizard on duty, Mr. Weasley was able to get them an old rubber tire which they promptly took back to Ottery St. Catchpole. No one spoke as they all trudged back down the hill, toward the Burrow. They had just reached the little lane that led to the house, when they heard a yell of relief.

"Oh thank goodness! Amelia, they're here!"

Mrs. Weasley came running toward them, still dressed in her bath robe and slippers. A rolled-up copy of the _Daily Prophet_ was clutched in her hand. Seconds later, a tall, thin woman with black hair followed her.

"Mum!?" Kaylee called stunned.

"Oh Kaylee! Molly and I have been so worried!" Amelia Osmund said as she pulled her daughter into a strangulating embrace.

Fred and George began to snigger, but stopped promptly when Mrs. Weasley grabbed her twin sons and tried to suffocate them as well.

"Oh boys!" Mrs. Weasley cried.

"Ouch! Mum, you're strangling us!" protested Fred.

"I shouted at you before you left! It's all I've been thinking about! What if You-Know-Who had got you, and the last thing I ever said to you was that you didn't get enough O.W.L.'s?" Mrs. Weasley sobbed into George's shoulder.

With quite a bit of soothing from Mr. Weasley, they were able to get Mrs. Weasley inside. They all sat around the table, while Hermione made Mrs. Weasley and Mrs. Osmund a cup of tea. Mr. Weasley poured a shot of Ogden's Old Firewhiskey into his wife's cup.

"When did you get here, Mum?" asked Kaylee.

"Very early this morning. As soon as I read the _Prophet_ , I rushed over here to see if you were alright. Molly and I were so worried," explained Mrs. Osmund.

"I knew it," said Mr. Weasley heavily as he scanned through this morning's issue of the _Daily Prophet_. " _Ministry blunders….culprits not apprehended….lax security…Dark Wizards running unchecked…national disgrace…_ Who wrote this? Ah… of course… Rita Skeeter."

"That woman's got it in for the Ministry of Magic," said Mrs. Osmund, in an annoyed tone.

"Too right she does! Last week she was saying we're wasting our time quibbling about cauldron thickness, when we should be stamping out vampires! As if it wasn't specifically stated in paragraph twelve of the Guidelines for the Treatment of Non-Wizard Part-Humans –"

"Do us a favor Perce," interrupted Bill. "and shut up."

"I'm mentioned," said Mr. Weasley quietly. "Not by name," he quickly said after Mrs. Weasley spluttered into her cup in outrage.

Mr. Weasley read them all the article Rita Skeeter wrote, explaining that he gave a statement that no one was hurt, but they were unable to catch the culprit. Rita Skeeter had also added a little false rumor that several bodies were removed from the wood.

"Oh really," said Mr. Weasley. "Nobody was hurt! What was I supposed to say? _Rumors that several bodies were removed from the woods_ …. Well, there certainly will be rumors now she's printed that."

With a sigh, Mr. Weasley rose from the table declaring he would have to go into work to smooth this over. Mrs. Osmund rose too.

"I'll come with you, Arthur. They'll need all the help they can get today," Kaylee's mother declared.

Kaylee hugged her mother tightly.

"You behave yourself, dear. Try not to get into too much trouble with those two," Mrs. Osmund said giving a stern look towards Fred and George.

"You know me. I like the quiet life," Kaylee grinned up at her mother. Amelia Osmund chuckled.

Mr. Weasley and Mrs. Osmund departed with Percy tagging along after them. Kaylee yawned once, then turned to Fred and George.

"You two got a minute? I need to talk to you about some, er, homework," Kaylee said pointedly.

"Er, yeah. Let's go upstairs, shall we?" said George indicatively.

The three departed, and walked up to the fourth landing where the twins room was. Kaylee strode across the room and plopped down on Fred's bed.

"What's up?" asked Fred immediately.

"Wanted to talk to you about Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. I finished the order forms. Got about 200 made," Kaylee said excitedly.

"Excellent!" said Fred, sitting next to her on the bed.

"Knew we could count on you!" exclaimed George, taking a spot on the floor.

"I was also doing a bit of thinking this summer. What if you started a line of products, geared towards witches? You want to appeal to everyone right?" Kaylee asked.

"Well, yes…" admitted Fred.

"What kind of products did you have in mind?" asked George.

"Oh you know. Girly stuff. Love potions, acne vanishers, kissing concoctions, and I've been working on a little something that is sure to sell big time," Kaylee said slyly.

"Not a bad idea. I like it," said Fred, pondering her words.

"What have you been working on?" asked George.

"Oh you'll see. As soon as I've finished it, I'll let you take a look at it. It has required some difficult magic mind you, but I should be done with it shortly after we get back to school," Kaylee explained.

"Oh no, she's gone all mysterious on us Fred," said George, rolling his eyes.

"Just you wait. You'll be complimenting my brilliance when it's finished," Kaylee said smiling.

"Right. Well hide those order forms proper, or Mum will have them," warned Fred.

"Have I ever let you down?" asked Kaylee sarcastically. "How about we have a game of Quidditch? Us against Ron, Harry, and Ginny? It's been forever since I've played, I'll get kicked off the team if I'm not careful," suggested Kaylee. She played as Chaser for Ravenclaw's Quidditch team.

"Yeah! Let's go!" exclaimed the twins.

The evening before they were to return to Hogwarts, everyone (except Mr. Weasley) was gathered in the sitting room. Ginny was on the floor in front of the fire trying to mend her copy of 1000 Magical Herbs and Fungi. Bill was playing Chess with Ron, Hermione had her nose in a book, and Harry was polishing his Firebolt, and Charlie was attempting to repair his fireproof balaclava. Kaylee, Fred and George were sitting in a corner, bent over a piece of parchment and having a quiet but furious argument.

"Maybe he's just a bit short? I mean it's only been a little over a week," Kaylee whispered fervently.

"He's been absolutely silent towards us since the cup. He hasn't returned any of our owls. It seems pretty clear he's avoiding us," argued George.

"Well this letter sounds a bit angry to me. Maybe you should change it so you don't sound so cross," suggested Kaylee.

"Well we are a bit angry. He had no problem taking our money, he should have no problem paying up! We won the bet fare and square," Fred said.

Kaylee sighed. The twins were in a state about not receiving their World Cup winnings from Ludo Bagman. Kaylee liked Ludo, but she did know that he liked to gamble. Maybe when he gambled, he bet more than he could afford.

"What are you three up to?" asked Mrs. Weasley sharply.

"Homework," Fred said vaguely.

"Don't be ridiculous, you're still on holiday."

"Yeah we've left it a bit late. Kaylee's helping us," said George.

"Yeah, they haven't finished their essay on the properties of the three cores used in wandmaking," explained Kaylee.

"Alright…..because for a second there I thought you three were writing out new order forms for Weasley's Wizard Wheezes," said Mrs. Weasley shrewdly.

"Now Mum, if the Hogwarts Express crashed tomorrow, and George, Kaylee, and I died, how would you feel to know that the last thing we ever heard from you was an unfounded accusation?" joked Fred. Everyone laughed, even Mrs. Weasley.

Soon after Mr. Weasley returned home, Mrs. Weasley announced it was time for bed. Kaylee climbed the stairs to Ginny's room, excited to be returning to school tomorrow. When she reached the room, she found a parcel lying on top of her trunk.

Wondering what on earth it could be, she tore open the paper to find silky fabric underneath. It was a dress; a beautiful midnight blue dress that fell to just below her knees. Kaylee could tell it would be form fitting, and it had little half sleeves that hung off the shoulder. The fabric looked like it was embedded with crystals and it shimmered every time she moved the dress.

"Woah! What is that for?" asked Ginny who had just entered the room with Hermione.

"I have no idea. I just found it on my trunk. Oh wait there's a note," Kaylee said, noticing a piece of parchment that had fallen out of the wrapping. She picked it up and read it aloud.

Kaylee,

Your list said you needed a formal dress for this year, so I got this one for you. I thought it would not only represent Ravenclaw, but bring out the colors in your eyes. Have a wonderful year dear! I can promise you this will be a year you'll never forget!

Love,

Mum

"I saw that we needed formal wear this year. Any idea why?" asked Hermione.

"Not a clue," said Kaylee, holding the dress up to herself and checking to see if it was the proper length.

"Oooo I can't wait to see George's face when he sees you in this!" squealed Ginny.

"Yeah, he'll probably explode with laughter when he sees me in this," Kaylee said, embarrassed. Fred and George had never seen her in any kind of formal wear, and she could practically hear the taunts they were sure to deliver.

"Oh he'll probably explode, but he won't be laughing!" Ginny exclaimed.

Kaylee just rolled her eyes.

"Go on then Hermione, show me yours!" Kaylee said grinning at her.

Hermione rummaged around in her trunk, then produced a dress that absolutely stunning. It was in between pink and purple, and the fabric cascaded down in waves. It had a neat little ribbon tied around the middle.

"Ooo Hermione! This is beautiful!" Kaylee exclaimed.

"Thanks. I thought it would make my skin look a little rosier," Hermione said smiling.

"Definitely," Kaylee said.

"I wonder why 3rd years don't have to have formal wear," Ginny frowned.

"Must be an age restriction thing," guessed Kaylee.

They put the dresses away, and got into bed. Secretly, Kaylee was already forming a plan in her mind. Whatever this formal event was, she was going to make sure she looked fantastic at it. _George won't know what hit him_ she thought as she smiled into her pillow.


	8. Chapter 8: Instincts

**Author's Note: Okay, well I was in the zone tonight so I decided to keep writing. I hope you guys like it! I know the whole romance thing is taking a while, but I prefer slow building romances when I read fanfiction, so that's what I'm writing. Also, I know that they all wear dress robes to the Yule Ball in the book, but I decided I wanted the boys to wear dress robes, and the girls to wear dresses. Anyways, like always, much love! 3**

Chapter 8: Instinct

The next day was hectic, to say the least. Kaylee got dressed in her jeans and sweatshirt, and went down to breakfast. Mr. Weasley was bent over the fire talking to Amos Diggory's head. It looked like urgent business, and tension was in the air. "I better leave. You have a good term you lot," said Mr. Weasley hurriedly, standing up. "Molly are you going to be alright taking the kids to Kings Cross?"

"Of course I will. You just look after Mad Eye. We'll be fine," replied Mrs. Weasley. Mr. Weasley kissed her on the cheek, and then Disapparated.

"Did someone say Mad Eye? What's he been up to?" asked Bill, who was munching on a piece of toast.

"He says someone tried to break into his house last night," explained Mrs. Weasley.

"Mad Eye Moody? The Auror?" asked Kaylee.

"Isn't he that nutter…" began George.

"Your father thinks very highly of Mad Eye Moody," interrupted Mrs. Weasley, her voice stern.

"Yeah well, Dad collects plugs," George mumbled to Kaylee.

"Moody was a great wizard in his time," said Bill.

"Yeah, he's an old friend of Dumbledore's," Kaylee said. Her mother had told her many impressive stories of the eccentric Auror.

"Dumbledore's not exactly what you would call normal though is he? I mean I know he's a genius and everything but…" said Fred.

"Hurry up you lot! It's nearly time to leave!" Mrs. Weasley called from the sitting room.

Mrs. Weasley ordered three Muggle taxis to take them all to Kings Cross. It was raining heavily, and they were all very wet by the time they arrived on Platform 9 ¾.

Kaylee rolled her trunk towards the train with Fred and George, found an empty compartment, and stored their things in the luggage rack before heading back onto the platform to say farewell to Mrs. Weasley.

"I might be seeing you all sooner than you think," said Charlie with a wink towards Kaylee.

"Why?" asked Ginny, hugging Bill goodbye.

"You'll see. It's classified information after all," said Charlie, slyly.

Kaylee looked at the twins and they shared a knowing smile. Ron, Harry, and Ginny continued questioning Bill and Charlie as they all climbed the steps onto the train.

"Thanks so much for letting us stay, Mrs. Weasley," said Kaylee warmly, leaning out the window to talk to her.

"Oh it my pleasure dears. I'd invite you for Christmas, but I expect you'll want to stay at Hogwarts with one thing and another," she said.

"Mum! What do you three know that we don't?" asked Ron irritably.

"You'll find out this evening I expect. It's going to be very exciting, mind you. I'm very glad they've decided to change the rules though."

"What rules?" asked Ron and Harry together.

"I'm sure Professor Dumbledore will tell you tonight. Now behave yourselves. Fred, George, I'm talking to you. Kaylee dear, you'll keep an eye on them for me won't you dear?" said Mrs. Weasley.

"Of course. I always keep them out of trouble," Kaylee said with a grin, looking at the twins.

The train began to move, and with a final wave from Mrs. Weasley, Bill, and Charlie, they were on their way back to school.

"Let's grab our compartment before someone else decides to take it," said Fred.

"You coming?" George asked Kaylee.

Though Fred and George were her absolute best friends, she had made other friends in Ravenclaw house. After all, a good deal of the time she was away from the twins, forced to interact with her own house. Luckily, Kaylee had found a way to balance time spent with her Ravenclaw friends and time spent with her Gryffindors. The past few years aboard the Hogwarts express, she spent the first half of the journey with her fellow Ravenclaws, and spent the second half with the twins.

"I'm gonna go find Heather. I haven't seen her all summer. I'll catch up with you in a bit," Kaylee told the twins.

"Come on George. She's too good to sit with us lowly Gryffindors," said Fred, teasingly.

"Oh you know damned well I'll end up ditching them and coming to sit with you in a couple of hours," Kaylee said rolling her eyes.

Kaylee said goodbye, and set off down the train in search of her other friends. She didn't have to search long.

"Kaylee! In here!" called a pretty 6th year Ravenclaw.

Kaylee turned and found a compartment filled with her favorite people in Ravenclaw. There were three of her fellow Quidditch team members: Jason Samuels, Heather Grant, and Roger Davies.

"Heather!" cried Kaylee, pulling the girl into an embrace.

"What? We don't get a hug?" asked Roger in an falsely offended tone.

"Nope. I didn't receive a single letter from either of you over the summer. You get nothing," Kaylee said haughtily, sitting across from Roger.

"Well you didn't send us anything either," Jason argued.

"I didn't? Oh well I guess we're even."

"What did you do this summer?" Heather asked.

"I saw the World Cup with the Weasley's. We were in the top box!" Kaylee began.

They soon got into a discussion about the World Cup. Roger and Jason went to the World Cup as well. As they talked, Kaylee noticed Jason kept staring at her when he thought she wasn't looking. Jason was tall 7th year boy, with dark hair and vivid blue eyes. He had a kind smile, and had taken Kaylee under his wing when she had joined the team. The majority of her Chaser skills were learned from Jason.

"I'm surprised you're not sitting with the Weasley's. You're usually attached at the hip," said Heather.

"I just spent the last week and a half with them. They can handle themselves for a couple of hours without me. Besides, I missed my Ravenclaw buddies," Kaylee said quickly.

It was unusual for a Ravenclaw to spend a great deal of time with someone outside of their house. Usually, students were best friends with other students in their house. Many Ravenclaws thought Kaylee was odd for breaking this tradition, but Kaylee felt separation from the other houses was even more eccentric.

"Where's Danny?" Kaylee asked Heather.

"Down the train a bit, talking to some of his friends," Heather said fondly.

Danny was Heather's boyfriend. The two had started seeing each other last year.

"Things going well then?" Roger asked.

"Very well. We went on holiday with his parents this summer," Heather said happily.

"Wish my parents would let me go on holiday with a girl," Roger said glumly.

"Roger, you're only 15. And you'd have to have a girlfriend to go on holiday with," Kaylee teased.

Jason and Heather laughed.

"Speak for yourself. I noticed you still don't have a boyfriend, or have you started dating a Weasley yet?" Roger said, smirking.

"Of course not. We're just friends," Kaylee said for the millionth time.

"Then why don't you have a boyfriend?" Jason asked.

"Because I don't want one? I may be a 16 year old girl, but unlike the rest of my age group, I'm not ruled by my hormones," Kaylee said smartly. This of course was not true, but her Ravenclaw friends didn't need to know that.

"He did the same thing to my Dad, only he gave my dad leprechaun gold which, you know, vanishes after a while. My dad was livid, but what can he do? Bagman works for the ministry," Lee Jordan was saying.

"If only we had some kind of dirt on him, something we could blackmail him with," said Fred angrily.

"Whoa there Fred. You don't want to go blackmailing Ludo Bagman. He's got a lot of friends in a lot of places," George said warningly.

"How are we supposed to get our money then?" Fred asked.

"Keep harassing him? Maybe he'll give in," George suggested.

In the twin's compartment, Lee Jordan had been explaining to the twins how his dad had bet Ludo Bagman 10 Galleons that Ireland would win at the World Cup. Ludo had paid Mr. Jordan, but several hours later when Mr. Jordan had tried to empty the money sack Ludo had given him, Mr. Jordan had found it empty. They had realized that Ludo Bagman had paid them in leprechaun gold.

"Has Kaylee tried talking to him?" Lee asked.

"She's not very close to him, and she doesn't want to get her Mum in trouble at work," George explained.

"Ah, I forgot her Mum works at the Ministry. I noticed Kaylee got on the train with you. Where was her Mum?" Lee asked.

"Kaylee stayed with us after the World Cup. Her Mum's busy right now doing, er, classified work for the Ministry."

"She finished the order forms for us. Look, Lee," said Fred excitedly, pulling out a stack of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes order forms.

"This is excellent! We'll sell plenty this year for sure!" Lee said excitedly, looking at the forms.

"Kaylee suggested we start a line of products for girls. You know like love potions and acne vanishers. She thinks we need to appeal to all audiences," Fred told Lee.

"Not a bad idea. Couldn't hurt to expand our target audience," Lee said.

"She's also working on something big, or so she says, but she won't tell us what it is," George said rolling his eyes.

"Better watch out George. She may be working on a special love potion just for you," Lee said grinning at him.

"Shut it. Kaylee wouldn't poison me, at least not with something as silly as Love Potion," George said defensively.

"Your right, you don't need it. Your already in _loooooove_ with her," Lee said batting his eyes and swooning. Fred laughed.

"Am not!" George said defensively.

"Come on Georgie. You can lie to everyone else. Hell, you can lie to yourself, but you can't lie to me. Things have been awkward between you two for a while now," Fred said with a knowing grin at his brother.

"I don't blame you, mate. She's gorgeous, especially now she's gotten older. I'm not saying I fancy her!" Lee said quickly, seeing the look on George's face. "But I'll warn you now, I'm not the only bloke who's going to notice how good-looking she is. If you don't start dating her, someone else will."

"He's right Georgie. Better lay your claims now, before you get major competition," Fred said.

"Kaylee is one of our best friends, Fred. How awkward would it be for you if we started dating? What if we broke up? She would hate me and things could get way too complicated," George said, blushing slightly.

"Don't worry about me. I like having her around, whether she's snogging you or not. And like you said, she's one of our best friends. I don't think she could ever hate you," Fred said.

"Think about it, mate. But don't wait too long. I saw Jason Samuels eyeing her on the platform," Lee said.

Suddenly, the compartment door opened, and the three boys jumped guiltily.

"You three look like Mrs. Weasley just caught you making Canary Creams," Kaylee said, entering the compartment. "What's up?"

"Nothing," Fred said quickly. "I was just showing Lee the order forms."

They began discussing Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. Lee was very invested in the joke shop idea as well.

"I still don't understand why you aren't going to work with us when you get out of school," Lee said to Kaylee.

"As much fun as that would be, I want to be a wandmaker. I've always had this curious fascination with how wands are made, and why wands seem to choose their owners," Kaylee told him.

"And this is why she's in Ravenclaw," Fred joked. Kaylee stuck her tongue out at him.

"Hey did you guys have formal wear on your list as well?" Kaylee asked, suddenly remembering her midnight blue dress.

"Yeah we did. I had to get dress robes," Lee said.

"Luckily, Bill and Charlie loaned us their old dress robes. Mum had to buy Ron some from a secondhand shop. Wait till you see what his dress robes look like! They're all frilly and lacey!" Fred started laughing maniacally.

"Mum bought me a formal dress. I wonder why we have to have them," Kaylee said.

"You in a dress?! I can't wait to see that!," George chuckled.

"What's so funny about me dressed in formal attire?" Kaylee asked, annoyed by George's mocking laughter.

"You're just so short. I bet you'll look like Mummy's little angel all dressed up in her Sunday best," George said, laughing again at the mental image.

"We'll see," Kaylee replied shrewdly.

Suddenly, Jason Samuels stuck his head in the compartment door.

"Hey Kaylee, we're almost there. Heather said to come get you so we can get changed into our school robes," Jason said.

"Yeah, okay. I'm coming," Kaylee said with a sigh. "I'll see you three later then."

"See you," Lee said.

"Later Osmund," Fred grinned at her.

George remained silent. He was too busy glaring at Jason, who George had noticed was staring at Kaylee with more interest than he liked. It didn't help matters when Kaylee smiled warmly at Jason while he held the compartment door open for her.

Lee and Fred looked at George pointedly when the two Ravenclaws had left.

"I know, I know," George said angrily.

Well, he finally knew for certain how he felt about Kaylee. The fact that he felt this angry was proof enough for him that he was indeed harboring feelings for his best friend. However, the thought of her with anyone else fueled a rage inside him that George had never known before. It was a very primal instinct, to defend what was his. It was almost a childish rage, the feeling that someone else was taking away his most prized possession. He knew Kaylee was not a possession of course, and that she was not _his_ , but he felt these primal instincts nonetheless.

George sighed heavily and began to pull his own dress robes on. He didn't know what he was going to do, but he knew he had to do something.


	9. Chapter 9: New Arrivals

**Author's Note: Thank you guys so much for all the support! I'm getting more love everyday! Don't you worry, I've got big plans for this story, and I can't wait to show you all what's in store! FunFact: My name isn't actually Kaylee. I use that name as a Pseudonym, so I didn't name the character Kaylee after myself. I just like that name is all. Next chapter should have some interesting developments to say the least ;). Keep reading!**

Chapter 9: New Arrivals

The rain had become a full blown downpour when they reached Hogsmead Station. Before exiting the train, Kaylee tapped her robes with her wand and muttered " _Impervius_ ". Water bounced off her shoulders as she ran to the nearest carriage, but she could do nothing to waterproof her face and hair.

Kaylee was relieved when they finally reached the castle, but that relief was soon destroyed as her face was met with a large amount of water as soon as she set foot into the entryway. Peeves the poltergeist was throwing water balloons at students as they entered the hall.

Dodging the remaining water balloons, Kaylee sidestepped the bulk of the crowd all who were trying to avoid Peeves while filing into the great hall. Unfortunately, Kaylee's foot found a slick puddle, and she had just started to fall backwards when a strong pair of arms caught her around the waist.

"Thanks," she muttered, turning to find it was George.

"No problem," he said, staring at her with wide eyes.

Kaylee realized George hadn't let go of her. He was looking at her as though she had sprouted an extra head. Suddenly realizing how close they were standing together, her heart began to frantically beat as though it were trying its hardest to explode. Why did he have to look so handsome, even when he was sopping wet? His soft brown eyes were shining, and it seemed he was trying to convey a message with them.

"Come on, come on! Everyone into the hall. Move along, you!" called Filch, the caretaker. Whatever trance Kaylee had been falling under while she was staring into George's eyes, broke immediately.

"Er…right. I'll see you later then," George said awkwardly, and he turned and headed off to the Gryffindor table without a second glance at her.

"What just happened?" Kaylee asked herself.

Kaylee absolutely loved Hogwarts. She loved the hidden passageways, which she knew by heart thanks to Fred and George. She loved the classes, the food, her friends, but most of all she loved that she was never alone at Hogwarts. Now she was in her 6th year, she had made enough Ravenclaw friends to ensure that even when she wasn't around the Weasleys, she still had a few choice friends to keep her mind busy. Kaylee was hardy surprised when she realized she had been back at school almost a month now.

Kaylee had been focused on her schoolwork these past few weeks. She still made time for the twins of course, but she was trying to put whatever awkwardness had formed between herself and George aside. Being slightly separated from the two seemed to be helping.

The first Saturday of October had arrived, and Kaylee had finally finished the Weasley's Wizard Wheezes product she had been working on for months. She left the Ravenclaw common room in search of her two best friends, excited to show them her hard work. She finally spotted the back of their heads, rounding the corner of the Charms corridor.

"I've finally finished it!" Kaylee said breathlessly, running up to the twins. "It works!"

"What are you on about?" Fred asked.

"You know, the big seller I told you about? The one I've been working on for months?"

"Finally! You've been teasing us with that for ages!" George said excitedly.

"It was some tricky bit of magic, and I had to get it just right, but here it is." Kaylee pulled out a small purple box from within her bag.

"That's it?" asked Fred, his face slightly crestfallen.

"Do you even know what _it_ is?" asked Kaylee, in an irritated voice.

"A very girly looking box?" teased George.

"No my good sirs. THIS is a fully mobile, very realistic, patented daydream charm," Kaylee said flourishing the box under their faces.

"Er….come again?" asked George blankly.

"Once opened, the buyer will experience the most realistic and personalized daydream they have ever experienced. Side effects include slight drooling and dazed or vacant expression," Kaylee finished proudly.

The twins just gave her a blank look.

"For the Wonder Witch line. Girls will be lining up to buy these!" Kaylee said with a huff.

"So how do they actually work?" asked George slowly.

"It took a fair bit of extremely advanced magic I'll have you know. The user just opens the box and inhales the smoke within. It induces a euphoric sensation that allows the user to sort of hallucinate for about half an hour. It's completely safe!" Kaylee said quickly seeing the looks on the twins faces.

"They can come out of it if they need to. But the really cool part is that each daydream is completely personalized based on the user's interests. For instance, if the user likes tall blokes riding white horses, that's what they'll see. Can you imagine all the money your going to make off this? I mean, I can't think of a better way to spend another boring History of Magic class."

"Wow! I've never heard of anything like this," said Fred taking the box eagerly.

"You made this yourself?" asked George in an awed voice.

"Yeah. That's why it took me so long. It was hard to get all the components right," Kaylee said. "Don't open it Fred, unless you plan on spending the next half hour romanticizing about Maleficent Bulstrode."

"How dare you. You know I'd rather fanaticize about Moaning Myrtle," said Fred in a mock outraged voice. Kaylee just rolled her eyes at him.

"Here, if you're not completely sure about them yet, try them out yourselves. I made one for each of you to test," Kaylee dug back in her bag and produced another box, this one pink. She handed the box to George.

"Just open them later when you have about a half hour to kill, and let me know what you think about them, okay?"

"And you're sure they're safe?" asked George who eyed the box suspiciously.

"Promise. I tried one on myself earlier," Kaylee said firmly.

"What did you fanaticize about, then? Strong muscular blokes riding dragons?" grinned Fred.

"No it was Percy riding a unicorn shirtless," she said laughing. The twins began to pretend to be violently sick.

"So where have you been Kaylee? I feel like I haven't seen you in ages. At least not outside classes," Fred said as the three walked down the stairs. Kaylee had Defense Against the Dark Arts and Charms with them.

"Sorry Fred. The first couple weeks back are just a busy time for me. Catching up with my other friends, doing schoolwork…," Kaylee said evasively.

"Right. Okay," said Fred knowingly.

"What have you two been up to? Not still trying to think of ways to enter the Triwizard Tournament are you?"

"Course not, we planned that out ages ago. We figure a few drops of age potion will do it, since our 17th birthday is in April," explained George.

"Dumbledore's much smarter than that. It's never going to work," said Kaylee shaking her head at them.

"Guess we'll see on Halloween, won't we?"

"We still haven't heard from Bagman. It's been weeks now. We know he's avoiding us, the great fool," Fred said angrily.

Kaylee sighed heavily. "Might as well face it, he's never going to give you that money. I'm sorry, but it looks like he cheated you."

"We have a few tricks up our sleeve, and we know a few things about him that would look very bad on him if they were to become public knowledge," Fred said.

"You're not thinking of blackmailing Bagman are you? Because that would be a very very stupid thing to do Fredrick. He works for the Ministry!" Kaylee exclaimed.

"Keep your voice down! And I'll do whatever I need to to get that money. We were planning on using that money as a down payment for our shop," Fred said.

Kaylee just looked at George. They shared a look they had often shared in the past. The kind of look that said "Yes Fred is being crazy again, and no there's nothing we can do to stop him."

A few weeks later, day before Halloween arrived. Kaylee had been pleased to learn the twins had tried out her product and they both approved, though they wouldn't tell her what they had seen when they used it. She found this to be fair however, as she would not tell them what she had seen either.

The entire school was buzzing with excitement. Beauxbaton and Durmstrang were to arrive this evening, and the champions would be chosen tomorrow night. Kaylee hoped that Fred and George would come to their senses and realize there was no way they could enter this tournament. Not only were they too young, but Kaylee privately felt they didn't know enough magic yet to keep them alive during the tournament. The tasks the champions were going to face were supposed to be brutal, and she didn't want to see either of her best friends maimed. Classes ended early, so the students would have time to prepare themselves in preparation of their guest's arrival.

Kaylee dashed up to Ravenclaw common room after the bell rang so she could drop off her bag. She brushed out her long hair and went down to the common room to find Heather and her boyfriend Danny, as well as Jason waiting for her.

"How do you reckon they're getting here?" asked Jason.

"No idea. Maybe Floo powder?" Kaylee suggested as they walked downstairs towards the great hall.

"Too many students for that. Maybe they'll Apparate," Heather said.

"Can't Apparate inside the school grounds," Kaylee reminded her.

"This way! Ravenclaws line up here please!" called Professor Flitwick who was the head of Ravenclaw House. "First years up front!"

They all followed tiny Professor Flitwick outside onto the grounds. The moon was shining brightly as the rest of the school lined up outside. It was a bit chilly, and Kaylee shivered.

"You cold?" Jason asked.

"A bit," Kaylee replied.

Jason moved closer to her and put an arm around her shoulders. Though he was a bit too close for her comfort, warmth radiated from him and Kaylee didn't move away. Jason seemed pleased. Heather smirked at her from beneath Danny's arm.

Kaylee looked around at the others students. She could make out Harry, Ron and Hermione about four rows from the front. To her right, a couple rows over, she found Fred and George standing with Lee. Kaylee smiled and waved before realizing Jason's arm was still around her. Fred smiled at her, but George looked livid. Remembering his "need to protect her virtue", Kaylee looked away quickly.

Suddenly the silence was broken when Dumbledore called out "Ah ha. Unless I am very much mistaken, the delegation from Beauxbaton approaches."

"Where?" asked several students.

"There!" Heather said pointing up towards the sky over the forest.

Suddenly a very large object came into view. It seemed to be flying through the air, coming right at them.

"It's a dragon!" shrieked a first year.

"Don't be stupid. It's a flying house!" called a small Gryffindor boy.

He was almost right. A huge carriage, drawn by huge flying horses landed on the grounds in front of them. Out of this enormous carriage came the largest woman Kaylee had ever seen. She had to be as big as Hagrid. She had an olive face, dark hair, and was covered from head to toe in large jewels. The students that came out of the carriage behind her looked very cold and very small in comparison to their huge headmaster.

"My dear Madam Maxine! Welcome to Hogwarts!" Dumbledore exclaimed, kissing the large woman's hand.

"Dumbleydoor, I hope I find you well," Madam Maxine boomed.

"In excellent form I assure you."

After the Beauxbatons had retreated inside, they stood waiting for Durmstrang. They didn't have to wait long when a sort of bubbling noise came from the lake. Suddenly a ship emerged from under the surface of the lake. It docked, and the Durmstrang headmaster walked out from it followed by his students.

"Dumbledore! How are you my dear fellow? How are you?" the Durmstrang headmaster called.

"Blooming, thank you Professor Karkaroff!" Dumbledore said happily.

"Dear ol' Hogwarts! How good it is to be here! How good. Viktor, come along into the warmth. You don't mind do you Dumbledore? Viktor has a slight headcold." Karkaroff said.

"Oh my gosh! It's Viktor Krum!" Heather exclaimed, shaking Kaylee's arm.


	10. Chapter 10: An Unexpected Proposal

Chapter 10: An Unexpected Proposal

The feast that followed the arrivals of the other schools, was very large and spectacular. Not only were there the traditional dishes that were usually served at Hogwarts feast, but there were also several foreign dishes that Kaylee had never heard of.

The Durmstrang students sat at the Slytherin table, but the Beauxbaton students spread out among all the house tables. A stunningly beautiful girl from Beauxbaton sat next to Kaylee. She had white blonde hair, smooth tan skin, and straight white teeth that shone like pearls when she smiled. Kaylee noticed she warranted a good amount of attention from boys all over the great hall.

"Hello," Kaylee had said politely when the girl had sat next to her.

"Bonjour. I am Fleur," she replied, her voice muffled as her face was wrapped up in her silk shawl.

"I'm Kaylee and this is Heather, Jason, Daniel, and Roger" Kaylee said gesturing to her friends. "Nice to meet you. I imagine it doesn't get this cold where you are from?" Kaylee had noticed Fleur was shivering as if she had just taken an ice bath.

"No, my school rarely gets snow. We are much further south zan zis," Fleur said, her voice thickly accented.

"Oh! Zat table zere haz bouillabaisse! Do you zink I could bring zat over here?" Fleur asked, looking at the Gryffindor table near where Ron and Harry were sitting.

"Sure. It doesn't look like anyone is eating it," Kaylee replied, grinning at Ron who couldn't take his eyes off Fleur.

Indeed, when she crossed the hall to Gryffindor table, heads turned in every direction. She definitely had the attention of at least 80 percent of the male population in the room. Without thinking, Kaylee looked to where Fred and George were sitting. Kaylee was glad to see George wasn't looking at the pretty blonde girl, but rather staring at her instead. Kaylee's cheeks started to burn and she looked away quickly.

"Kaylee, your face is red," Heather said grinning, who looked from George to Kaylee knowingly.

"Shut it. So we've got Hogsmeade tomorrow, then another feast and we find out the champions. Should be a fun day eh?" Kaylee asked quickly changing the subject.

"Yeah! I can't wait to find out who the Hogwarts champion is!" Roger exclaimed excitedly.

"Are you entering?" Fleur asked Kaylee, sitting back down with her bouillabaisse.

"No, I don't think so. I have a problem with performing anything in front of crowds, I doubt I'd do too well," Kaylee said with a chuckle.

"I will be very surprised indeed if I don't get chosen az champion," Fleur said with an annoyingly superior look on her face.

"Er, right. Good luck then," Kaylee said awkwardly.

After the feast ended, Dumbledore stood up and presented the Goblet of Fire. He explained how champions were chosen, and went on to say he would be drawing an age line to ensure no one under 17 entered. Kaylee saw Fred and George look slightly crestfallen by this news.

"Once a champion has been selected, the champion must see the tournament through to the end," Dumbledore said. "The placing of your name in the Goblet of Fire constitutes a binding magical contract. There can be no change of heart once you have become a champion. Please be very sure that you are whole-heartedly prepared to play before you place your name in the Goblet. And now, time for bed."

Kaylee got up and walked over to Fred and George.

"An age line. Well that should be fooled by an ageing potion, shouldn't it?" Fred was saying.

"And once your name is in that goblet, well it can't tell if your 17 or not," George said excitedly.

"I hope you're not actually thinking about entering. You heard what Dumbledore said. Being a champion is dangerous, and once you've been chosen you can't get out of it," Kaylee told them.

"Kaylee's right. I don't think anyone under 17 stands a chance. We just haven't learned enough," Hermione told the twins.

"Speak for yourself," said George. "You'll try and get in won't you Harry?"

Harry remained silent as he thought about it. Kaylee could tell that part of him wanted to, but he also had enough been in enough trouble at Hogwarts in the last 3 years. Kaylee looked at the twins exasperatedly.

"Dumbledore himself is going to draw an age line around the goblet. The day you two fool Dumbledore is the day I buy Malfoy a Firebolt."

"We'll see tomorrow then won't we? We'll take the potion before breakfast and put our names in before the teachers come down," Fred said, grinning at his brother.

"I'll see you two in the morning then, so I can be sure to watch you make fools of yourselves," Kaylee said rolling her eyes.

Kaylee walked out of the Great Hall and up the stairs towards Ravenclaw tower. Outside the door to the common room, Jason stood waiting for her.

"What's up? Can't figure out the riddle again?" Kaylee asked, grinning.

To get into the Ravenclaw common room, you didn't give the door a password. Instead, you had to answer a riddle. The Ravenclaw House valued intelligence above everything else, so a riddle to test your intellect was deemed more appropriate than a password.

"No, I just wanted to ask you something in private," Jason said nervously. "I was wondering if you'd like to go to Hogsmeade with me tomorrow."

"Well yeah, of course. I thought we were all going," Kaylee said confused.

"Well actually….I meant, er…would you like to sort of make a date of it? Just you and me?" Jason muttered looking at the floor.

Kaylee was stumped. Jason was asking her out? On a date? She had been friends with Jason for nearly 3 years now, and she had to admit that yes he was good looking, but she had never thought about dating him. Her head was too full of George to think about anyone else in that way.

"So? What do you think?" Jason said, looking at her.

Kaylee realized she had been silent several minutes. _What am I doing? Say something already!_

"Er, yeah. Why not?" Kaylee said, her cheeks turning scarlet.

"Great! I'll meet you outside the Great Hall after breakfast then," Jason said smiling widely at her. He turned and went inside the common room.

Kaylee stood outside the door for several minutes trying to process what had just happened. Jason had asked her out on a date, and she had said yes?! She had agreed without even thinking about it. She knew she was in love with George, and yet she had agreed anyways?

Yet, she couldn't deny she was a little excited. After all, Kaylee was nearly 17 years old now, and she had never been on a date or even kissed anyone. Truthfully, she wished her first date would be with George, but she doubted he'd ever come around. She had already spent the last 3 years waiting on him to show some interest in her.

 _Besides its not like I have to marry Jason,_ she told herself. _I just have to go to Hogsmead with him. It's about time I had a date. I'm the only one in my year who hasn't. It will be fun._

She entered the common room, grinning slightly. Heather found her immediately and pulled her over to their usual spot by the fire.

"He asked you didn't he?" she said grinning.

"Jason? Yeah he just did. I take it he told you?" Kaylee asked.

"He told me he was going to ask you when you went to talk to Fred and George after the feast. What did you tell him?"

"Er…I said yes," Kaylee said going red again.

"I knew you would! I'm so happy for you!" Heather gushed.

"I don't know why I said yes. It just sort of slipped out," Kaylee continued.

"It's about time you had a date! And Jason is very good looking, and I know he fancies you," Heather said happily. "Come on we have to decide on what you're going to wear!"

The next morning, Kaylee woke up early and spent more time getting dressed than usual. Heather had helped her select a pair of tight jeans, a nice black and white sweater that showed off her curves, and a black form fitting coat. Kaylee wore her hair down, something she rarely did, and brushed it until the length was straight and smooth. She even put on a bit of makeup; just some eyeliner and mascara. With a nervous sigh, she went downstairs to the entrance hall.

There was already a small crowd gathered, and suddenly Kaylee remembered the Goblet of Fire was still placed there.

"There you are! Fred and I just took it," George said, appearing beside her.

"Took what?" Kaylee asked.

"The ageing potion of course!" Fred said appearing on the other side of her.

"Ready?" asked Lee Jordan.

"Ready!" said the twins together.

Kaylee watched as Fred took a slip of parchment from his pocket bearing his name. He looked at George who smiled and nodded. Together he and George walked up to the line that enclosed the stool the Goblet sat upon. After taking a deep breath, the twins stepped over the line. For several seconds, Kaylee thought it had worked. Lee Jordan whooped in triumph and was just about to step over the line as well, when suddenly, they heard a cracking sound.

Fred and George were suddenly hurled out of the circle, where they landed painfully about 10 feet away. Kaylee rushed over quickly.

"Are you alright?" she asked them worriedly.

Fred and George turned to look at her, and Kaylee stared stunned. They had both sprouted identical, long white beards. Kaylee just laughed and laughed. She laughed so hard, she had to clutch her sides. Soon, everyone else began laughing as well, including the twins.

"I did warn you," called an amused voice.

Professor Dumbledore was coming out of the Great Hall, and stood surveying Fred and George with interest. His eyes sparkled as he took in their bearded complexions.

"I suggest you both go up to Madam Pomfrey. She is already tending to Miss Fawcett of Ravenclaw and Mr. Summers of Hufflepuff, both of whom decided to age themselves up a little too. Though, I must say, neither of their beards are as fine as yours." Dumbledore said, smiling.

"Coming?" George asked, as Fred and Lee started towards the Hospital Wing, both laughing.

"I can't. I, er, promised I'd meet Jason here after breakfast. We're going to Hogsmead together," Kaylee said awkwardly.

"Like a date?" George asked in a low voice, all amusement gone from his eyes.

"I suppose. He asked me last night, and I agreed without really thinking about what it meant," Kaylee said nervously. For some reason, she felt like she needed to explain herself to him.

"I see…Well…see you later then," he said angrily, and he turned and walked down the hallway.

Kaylee stood there, feeling as if she had just done something awful to her best friend. _You haven't done anything wrong. There's no reason to feel so guilty. He's never shown interest in you, so you aren't cheating on him or anything._

"Hey," Jason suddenly appeared, breaking her out of her thoughts.

"Hi," she smiled nervously at him.

"Are you ready? Or do you need to eat breakfast first?" Jason asked politely.

"No, I'm not hungry," Kaylee said.

"Alright. Shall we?" he asked, offering his arm courteously. She grinned at him, and took it. They set off towards the large front doors where other students were beginning to file out. Ignoring the odd twisting sensation in her stomach, Kaylee walked out of Hogwarts and started her first date.


	11. Chapter 11: The Date

Chapter 11: The Date

"So where would you like to go first?" Jason asked when they reached the village.

"Umm…We could go to Honedukes before the crowd sets in," Kaylee suggested. Honeydukes always got packed with students towards lunchtime. Since it was still early, the shop was nearly empty.

"Okay, just do me a favor and keep an eye on me. I always spend way too much in there. I have a wicked sweet tooth," Jason said, grinning at her.

Kaylee had trouble believing that. Jason was tall and built like an athlete, his figure trim and muscular. Nevertheless, she promised she would try and keep him from spending too much as she led them into the shop.

Keeping Jason from buying too many sweets actually proved to be quite challenging. Every shelf contained something that he loved.

"Oooh Fizzing Whizbees!" Jason said picking up an orange package.

"You've already got Burtie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, Sugar Quills, Pepper Imps, and some Chocolate Frogs." Kaylee reminded him, grinning.

"Er, right. Thanks," Jason said. "I told you I had a wicked sweet tooth. Thanks for controlling me."

"No problem. You know, you don't look like someone who eats a lot of sugar." Kaylee said laughing as he struggled to carry all his purchases to the counter.

"I'll let you in on a secret," Jason said bending down to whisper in her ear. "I get up early and run laps around the lake every morning to keep it off."

"Every morning?" Kaylee asked astonished.

"Well alright not every morning, but most."

"Well that explains why you can run so fast," Kaylee said remembering the time Roger had challenged him to a race on the grounds. Jason had flattened Roger without even breaking a sweat.

They left Honeydukes a few minutes later, Jason clutching his bag of sweets.

"Where to now?" he asked, munching on a chocolate frog.

"Zonko's if you don't mind. That's where I spend most of my money," Kaylee said grinning. She had to remember to pick up some dungbombs for Fred and George. They had run out the week before last.

They entered the shop and found it filled with Hogwarts students. In the corner, she spotted Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas eyeing a display of Screaming Yo-Yos and Biting Teacups.

Kaylee bought the twins' dungbombs, and a new Fanged Frisbee for herself. Filtch had confiscated her last one. She also stopped and bought a bag of Mystery Mustaches (candies that gave you a different mustache for each one you ate) for George. Thinking about George put her stomach into knots. She felt like he was really angry with her for going on a date, but she didn't know why. It wasn't like he had asked her to go to Hogsmeade.

Doing her best to put George out of her mind, Kaylee left the joke shop with Jason and began walking down the path.

"Want to get some lunch at the Three Broomsticks?" Jason asked.

It was nearly lunchtime, and as she had skipped breakfast, Kaylee was very hungry. They entered the pub, and found a table in the corner that was empty. The pub was filled with all sorts of people. Some were Hogwarts students, others were just wizards that were visiting the area. Kaylee was pretty sure she saw a hag sitting near the bar.

They ordered a couple sandwiches, and two pints of butterbeer. Jason and Kaylee chatted happily while they ate, occasionally waving to friends of theirs that entered the pub. Heather and Danny entered at one point and came over to say hello, but didn't stay long. Heather gave Kaylee a look that pointedly said "You are going to tell me everything later."

They left the pub sometime later and began meandering down the street. Jason's hand suddenly reached out and grabbed her hand. Kaylee looked at him in surprise. Jason's cheeks reddened, but he grinned at her. She left his hand in hers. It didn't bother her, not really. But it didn't exactly thrill her either.

"You know, I've wanted to ask you out for a while now," Jason told her.

"Really? I had no idea," Kaylee replied.

"The only reason I didn't was because I thought you were involved with one of the Weasley twins," he admitted.

"Oh," she said. She couldn't think of anything else to say. She couldn't exactly tell him that she had been hoping for nothing else for years. Probably not good first date conversation.

"I've always thought you were pretty, but when I saw you this year….wow," Jason continued. He stopped beside the Hogs Head, and pulled her into the alley.

"You really filled out over the summer," Jason said in a low voice.

"Er, thanks. I don't think I improved that much, though," Kaylee said awkwardly.

"Are you kidding? You're absolutely gorgeous," Jason said, brushing a strand of hair from her face. "I've always wanted to do this…" he said leaning towards her.

Oh god. Here it came. Her first kiss. Kaylee tried to keep her breathing even while she quickly remembered everything Heather had told her about kissing. She closed her eyes and pursed her lips. She felt his lips meet hers a second later.

The kiss was nice, it was slow and gentle. Thankfully, Jason didn't try to stick his tongue down her throat or anything. She let Jason lead, following his movements with her lips. _Is this it? I thought I was supposed to feel some kind of electricity or heat? Where's the spark?_ _I wonder if it would be different if George were kissing me instead of Jason._

Kaylee froze. She shouldn't be thinking of George while she stood here kissing Jason. That was wrong. Yet, she couldn't get him out of her head, now she had thought of him. She thought about what George would say if he knew she had kissed Jason. _He'd probably threaten to write to my mother._

With a sigh, Kaylee pulled away.

"Are you okay?" Jason asked, wondering why Kaylee had froze and pulled away.

"Yeah, well not really," she said, taking a step back. "Listen Jason, I really like you and I think you're a great person, but I can't do this. The truth is, I'm already in love with someone else, and it's not right of me to kiss you when all I can think about is him. I'm so sorry, I really am. I hope we can stay friends."

"You're in love with someone?" Jason asked blankly.

"Yes, and even if he never loves me, I don't think I can be in a relationship with anyone else. My hearts just not in it," Kaylee said apologetically. "Do you hate me now?"

"No, of course not. I think he's a bloody idiot though whoever this bloke is. You'd have to be crazy not to fall for a girl like you," Jason said with a small smile.

"Thanks. He is an idiot," she said grinning at him.

"Who is it? If you don't mind me asking."

"Er, I'd rather not say. I haven't told him how I feel and it's probably best if he hears it from me," she said evasively.

"Right. Well thanks for being honest. I hope it goes well for you," Jason said.

"Thanks Jason. You're one of the nicest guys I've ever met," she said, hugging him.

She returned by herself to the castle, knowing that her first date did not end well, but at least she knew what she had to do. She had to confront George and tell him how she felt. Kaylee knew she couldn't get on with her life as long as she held this secret in her heart.

Kaylee searched for the twins all over, but couldn't find them. Finally, she spotted a mass of red hair and ran up to find it was only Ginny.

"Kaylee Osmund what in the world were you thinking?" Ginny asked angrily as she approached her.

"What do you mean?" Kaylee asked stunned.

"I heard you just went on a date with that bloke Jason Samuels," she said glaring at Kaylee with her hands on her hips. "I heard it from George."

"Oh….well yeah I did," Kaylee said shamefully. "But I sort of just ditched him in the middle of it."

"You what?!" Ginny cried.

"Come on, in here. I'll explain everything," Kaylee said, gesturing towards an empty classroom.

Kaylee spent the next twenty minutes or so explaining to Ginny how Jason had asked her on a date, and she had went without thinking about the repercussions. Kaylee finished, explaining about how she had a sort of epiphany when she kissed Jason.

"I can't believe you kissed him!" Ginny exclaimed, half angry, half amused.

"What else was I supposed to do? Bite him?"

"Well no….but still. At least now you can tell George how you feel," Ginny said.

"Right…I don't even know what to say. What should I say, Ginny?" Kaylee asked desperately.

"Don't ask me how you're supposed to tell my brother that you're madly in love with him. Can't help you there," Ginny said shaking her head. "I should warn you though, when he told me where you were, he was pretty angry."

"Angry? Why?" Kaylee asked.

"Well think about it. You were on a date with another bloke. Wouldn't you be angry if the roles were reversed?" she asked impatiently.

"Suppose so, yeah," she sighed. Kaylee put her head in her hands. "Maybe I'll wait a few days. I don't really fancy telling George that I'm madly in love with him when he's ticked off at me."

"Or you could just tell him and get it over with. You know, like ripping off a bandage. Quick and slightly painless," Ginny suggested.

"Ripping off a bandage usually reopens the wound and makes you bleed," Kaylee pointed out.

Ginny just shrugged.


	12. Chapter 12: The Dragon

**Authors Note: You guys are the best. My favorite part of the day is getting notifications that someone else has followed/favorited/reviewed my story. 3 I know this chapter is a bit short. I'm not going to spoil it, but next chapter will have a very umm Defining moment between Kaylee and George. Stay tuned!**

Chapter 12: The Dragon

Kaylee had promised herself she was going to come clean with George, and she had really meant to. However, circumstances changed and Harry Potter was named a Hogwarts champion. When Kaylee heard Dumbledore call out Harry's name at the Champion Naming Ceremony, she had been certain that there was a mistake and the teachers would definitely not let him compete. Unfortunately, she was proven wrong as Harry explained to her of couple days later.

Harry swore he did not put his name into the Goblet of Fire, but very few people believed him. Kaylee did. She didn't see how anyone could be so daft to actually believe that a fourth year could hoodwink Dumbledore's age line. Sadly, Ron and Harry were having a bit of a spat, and were actually avoiding each other. Kaylee did what she could to talk some sense into the two, but she couldn't fix the rift that had formed between them.

Likewise, George seemed to be avoiding Kaylee as well. Not outright, as he was rarely seen without Fred, and Fred still sought her out often. Yet every time the trio got together for a bit of mischief, George refused to look her in the eye. Kaylee noted how the conversation between herself and George was very awkward and forced. Kaylee did not want to confess her undying love when George wouldn't even look at her properly. She had to find some way to make things right again.

Luckily, a solution presented itself. At breakfast few days before the first task of the Triwizard Tournament was set to take place, Ron sat down between Kaylee and Fred. Kaylee had sat herself down at the Gryffindor table that morning to discuss the tournament with Angelina and Fred.

"So I just spoke with Charlie," Ron said looking pale.

"What? Our brother Charlie?" Fred asked confused.

Suddenly, Kaylee remembered what her mother had been doing in preparation for the Triwizard Tournament. Kaylee's face lost all color as she looked at Ron.

"Oh no. We have to warn Harry," Kaylee said shakily.

"Warn him of what? Can someone explain what's going on?" George said.

"Remember how I told you my mother was working on the Triwizard Tournament? She was working with your brother Charlie to bring dragons over from Romania, remember?" Kaylee said, noticing George had actually looked her in the eyes for the first time in weeks.

"They've got one for each of the champions. I just saw Charlie. I wasn't supposed to find out, but I was out on the grounds and I saw him on the edge of the forest talking to Hagrid," Ron said looking shaken.

"Well go tell him then!" Kaylee told him.

"I can't," Ron said, hanging his head.

"Ron. You cannot possibly still think that Harry actually signed up for this can you? I mean, I know he's bright, but I highly doubt he could have fooled that Goblet into thinking he was 17. Not to mention, he would have had to hoodwink Dumbledore's age line. Do you really think that a 14 year old boy can outsmart Dumbledore?" Kaylee said, frustrated at him.

"I dunno…." Ron said, looking down.

"Just get the message to him Ronald. I don't care how you do it, but he needs to know what he's up against. He's your best mate, you don't want him to die do you?"

"Of course not!" Ron said defensively.

"Then warn him, little bro. He's up against three older students and a fire breathing dragon," Fred said nervously.

"The odds aren't exactly in his favor," George said, looking down the table where Harry was sitting with Hermione.

Their worry for Harry's safety seemed to drive out the residual anger in George. As they walked to their Defense Against the Dark Arts class George spoke to Kaylee as if nothing had happened.

"What do you reckon they'll have to do? Kill the dragon?" George asked her.

"I doubt it. Hagrid and Charlie would never let them murder 4 dragons in front of the whole school. Nah, they'll probably have to get past them or something," Kaylee said.

"I hope Harry knows a spell that can stop a dragon," Fred said, with a slight grin.

"Hermione will help him, I'm sure. I'd help him as well, but I really don't know any spells that can stop a dragon," Kaylee said, thinking about all she knew about dragons.

"You mean there's something you don't know? Fred, get Madam Pomfrey. I think I'm having a heart attack!" George said, feigning a look of shock and clutching his chest. Kaylee smacked his shoulder but smiled. It was good to have her best friend back.

The morning of November 24 approached, and Kaylee walked down to the stadium with Fred, George, and Ginny. Fred and George were calling loudly out over the crowd of students, taking any bets. Unlike Ludo Bagman however, they would actually pay up if they lost their bets.

Kaylee sat next to Ginny on one of the long benches that surrounded the stadium where the first task would be held. In the center of the stadium, there was a pit made of large grey boulders. In the center of these boulders was a nest with several eggs.

They brought out the first dragon, a huge Swedish Snortsnout. A cannon sounded, and Cedric stepped out into the enclosure and began to battle his dragon. Kaylee watched as he transfigured a rock on the ground into a dog. It was obvious Cedric was hoping the dragon would be more interested at the barking dog rather than himself. This actually worked for just long enough for Cedric to sneak up behind the dragon and steal his golden egg, but unfortunately the dragon lost interest in the dog and went for Cedric instead. Cedric was burned a bit, but he was smiling as he was led away from the enclosure, the golden egg tucked under his arm.

The second dragon was a Common Welsh Green, and Fleur Delacour came out looking a bit scared but determined. The crowd watched with bated breath as she raised her wand and a blue light shot out from it, hitting the dragon. The dragon's eyes instantly became heavy and it struggled to stay awake. Finally, sleep overtook the dragon, and it fell over and began snoring. Fleur was able to grab her golden egg, right before the dragon let out a loud snort and a jet of fire shot out from one of its massive nostrils, hitting Fleur. Her skirt caught fire and singed her a bit, but Fleur quickly put it out with a jet of water from her wand.

The third dragon was a Chinese Fireball. Viktor Krum stepped out and the crowd yelled loudly, cheering the famous Quidditch player on. Without even acknowledging the crowd, Krum marched forward resolutely, raising his wand. Seconds later, a yellow stream of light shot out from his wand and hit the dragon straight in the eye. The dragon roared with pain, and began stumbling around. Its eyes were swollen and it was clearly blinded. Krum dodged between the dragon's legs, and grabbed the golden egg. However, points were taken off of his score, for the dragon had crushed the other eggs in its blinded confusion.

Finally, the moment arrived. A huge Hungarian Horntail was led into the enclosure, and Harry Potter walked out. Kaylee saw Harry's eyes widen fearfully as he took in the appearance of the giant dragon in front of him.  
"Go Harry! You can do it!" Kaylee called. Several other people joined in, cheering the fourth year on.

Harry raised his wand and yelled "Accio Firebolt!". The dragon roared angrily, and started towards Harry. It let out a huge burst of fire, and Harry had to quickly duck behind a large boulder to keep from getting singed. Suddenly, a broomstick was flying through the air towards Harry. Harry got on his broomstick and flew around the dragon, trying to lure it away from the nest. Harry got a bit too close, and the dragon reached out with its long claws and caught Harry on the shoulder.

Kaylee gasped with fright and grabbed George's arm to keep herself from jumping in the pit after Harry. Comfortingly, George put an arm around her.

"He'll be alright. He's the best flier Gryffindor has seen in years," George said, reassuringly.

Sure enough, a second later Harry had scooped up the golden egg. He raised it high in the air, and everyone went wild. All around her, Kaylee heard cheers and praises. Even the Hufflepuffs, who had been rather nasty to Harry lately, were cheering and clapping madly.

Harry was led away to the medical tent to have his wounds patched up. Ron and Hermione got up and went after him. Kaylee let out a huge breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding in.

"I'm getting too old for this kind of stress," Kaylee told George.

"Have to admit though. That was bloody brilliant!" George said grinning like mad.

Kaylee laughed, and continued cheering. Maybe it was because George was smiling at her, or maybe it was because she watched one of her good friends battle a dragon and come out almost unscathed, or maybe it was because George's arm was still around her shoulders, but at that moment, Kaylee felt happier than she had been in a very long time.


	13. Chapter 13: Explosion

**Author's Note: I have wanted to write this chapter since the beginning. I hope you love it!**

Chapter 12: Explosion

The first week of December arrived, and with it brought the promises of Christmas and for Kaylee, her 17th birthday. Kaylee had a December 27th birthday, much to her dislike. Being born two days after one of the biggest holidays of the year just took away much of the enjoyment of celebrating her birthday. Too often, her family gave her birthmas presents as she liked to call them. She didn't mind really, but she did mind that sometimes her birthday would go completely unnoted. However, this year she would finally be of age.

Thoughts of Christmas and her birthday was even pushed from Kaylee's mind when they got an announcement after Charms class. Professor Flitwick kept them a few extra minutes to explain why they needed formal wear.

"The Yule Ball is a traditional event in the Triwizard Tournament," Flitwick had said. "It will be held on Christmas in the Great Hall. Fourth years and up are encouraged to attend, and may invite someone younger if they wish. Dress code is formal wear which means dress robes for the gents and evening gowns for the ladies. I'm sure I do not need to remind you to uphold the values and behavior expected of you, according to the House of Rowena Ravenclaw."

Instantly, all the girls started gossiping eagerly. A formal event like this had never occurred at Hogwarts, at least not while they were there. Soon, it was the only thing the school could talk about. Girls began giggling like mad whenever a group of boys passed by them. Kaylee only wanted to go with one boy, but she was not about to ask him. She still had to tell him how she felt about him, and she didn't think it was wise to confess undying love, be rejected, then have to survive an evening dancing romantically with George. If he would even go with her.

George was putting off asking anyone to the ball. Truthfully, he wasn't one for fancy parties, but he knew he'd have to ask someone soon. Fred had no problem getting a date. They were sitting in the Gryffindor common room one evening, talking to Harry, Ron, and Hermione when Fred got his date.

"So…you lot got dates for the ball, yet?" Fred had asked Ron.

"Nope," Ron replied.

"Well, you'd better hurry up mate, or all the good ones will be gone," Fred remarked.

"Who're you going with then?" Ron asked him.

"Angelina," Fred said grinning.

"What?!" Ron had said, shocked. "You've already asked her?"

"Hmm.. Good point." Fred said. He turned his head and called loudly across the common room "Oy! Angelina!"

Angelina, who had been talking to Alicia near the fire, looked over to where Fred was sitting.

"What?" she called.

"Want to come to the ball with me?" Fred asked loudly, without a hint of embarrassment.

"All right then," Angelina grinned at him, and continued to talk to Alicia like nothing had happened.

"There you go. Piece of cake," Fred said grinning at Ron and Harry.

"What about you then?" Harry asked George.

"I haven't asked anyone yet. Guess I had better," George replied.

"Well you can take Kaylee. She still doesn't have a date," Ron said.

"How do you know that?" George asked.

"She told me. I think she's hoping a certain someone will ask her," Hermione said giving George a pointed look.

"Probably that bloke Jason Samuels," George grumbled, thinking once again of the date Kaylee had gone on. He had refused to ask her about it, but had been pleased to see there hadn't been a second date, as far as he could tell.

Hermione shook her head at him. "Really George, how can you be so blind?" But she refused to say anymore, and quickly rose and left for bed.

On December 15th, Kaylee was sure George was never going to ask her and she had accepted she would go alone. A good snow had finally covered the grounds, making Hogwarts look like it was covered in thick white frosting. Fred, George, Kaylee, and Lee decided to take advantage of this weather. They bundled up and went outside, quickly engaging in a snow fueled war.

Harry, Ron, Ginny, and even Hermione had joined them about halfway through. By the time they got cold enough to return inside, everyone was dripping wet and laughing. They all went up to Gryffindor common room to warm up by the fire, even Kaylee. This wasn't the first time Fred and George had snuck Kaylee into their common room. At first, the Gryffindors had looked at the girl in the Ravenclaw outfit, sitting in the Gryffindor common room. Soon enough, she had become a regular visitor, and no one even turned their heads anymore. Of course, Kayle had gotten into trouble a few times when she had forgotten the time and left Gryffindor tower too late in the evening. Professor McGonagle had caught her and scolded her for being in a different house common room so late. Nowadays, Kaylee tried to make a point of remembering to leave early enough so she would have time to get back to her own common room before curfew.

Ron was annoying Hermione, trying to get her to tell him who she was going to the ball with. Hermione refused to tell him, but she had told Kaylee that Viktor Krum had asked her. Kaylee grinned over at her, knowingly.

"What, she told you?" Ron asked, incredulously.

"Yes, but don't even waste your time trying to get it out of me Ronald. It's not going to happen," Kaylee said.

"Who are you going with then?" Ron asked.

"Me, myself and I," Kaylee said with a shrug.

"You're not going with Jason Samuels?" Fred asked.

"Course not. Why would you think that?" Kaylee asked confused.

"Well you went on a date with him I figured you were a couple now," said Fred.

"I forgot, I never told you about that. I'd say my first date didn't go so well. I uhh, ditched him halfway through," Kaylee said, a bit embarrassed.

"Why would you do that?" George asked, stunned by this news.

"Let's just say, my heart wasn't in it," Kaylee replied.

"That means he's a terrible snogger," Fred said laughing at her.

"No, he kissed just fine. I just kind of realized I didn't want to kiss him again," Kaylee said grinning at Fred.

"You kissed him?!" George said, going pale.

"Well yeah. Just the one time," Kaylee told him, wondering why he sounded so angry. "Then I told him I didn't want to be his girlfriend, and I left."

"So what, you snog random blokes and if their kissing isn't up to par, you ditch them?" George spit out.

"Random blokes? Your acting like I've been snogging the whole school," Kaylee said outraged.

"Have you?" George asked, his voice dripping with venom.

"Of course not! How can you ask something like that?!" Kaylee yelled, jumping to her feet.

"Well how should I know? You went and snogged the first bloke that showed interest! I thought you had better taste than that," George exclaimed, getting to his feet as well.

"Who I kiss is none of your business, George!"

"I thought you had more class! I thought you were waiting for the right bloke!" George continued.

"Don't you dare lecture me about waiting, George Weasley! I've spent the better part of 4 years waiting!"

"You've fancied Jason Samuels for 4 years!?" George asked, going red in the face.

"No, you idiot. I've spent the last 4 years waiting for you! I've spent the last 4 years waiting for you to show any kind of interest in me! Do you know what it's like, having to put on a face everyday so you're best friend doesn't see that you're in love with them? Knowing that they don't feel the same way about you, yet you can't stop thinking about them? I haven't slept properly in about 4 years now because when I do I keep dreaming of you!" Kaylee knew she should stop, but now she had started, she couldn't. She was so angry with him. She continued to yell at him through the tears that were falling fast now.

"This year, I finally convinced myself to try and move on. I went on a date, I had my first kiss, but you ruined that too! I left him because the whole time I was kissing him, I could only think of you! I'll probably spend the rest of my life waiting on you to fall in love with me! So don't you dare lecture me on waiting, George Weasley! I am the bloody Master at waiting!"

Silence filled the common room. Kaylee hadn't meant to start a scene, yet everyone was staring at them. Ron's mouth was even hanging open. George stood before her looking like he didn't know whether to continue yelling, or throw up.

"You fancy me?" George finally managed to croak out.

"You are the biggest idiot I've ever met!" Kaylee said stepping forward.

"Yeah? Well –" but George's words were cut short. Kaylee was kissing him.

Kaylee had imagined her first kiss with George thousands of times, but she had never imagined she would be crying when it finally happened. She had to make him understand. Nearly 4 years of repressed emotions spilled out of her, channeled in her kiss. She kissed him with all the passion she held inside her, desperate for him to understand just how deep her love for him was.

Finally the realization of what she was doing hit her like a brick wall. She stepped back, horrified she had just kissed her best friend. There was no going back now. George stood frozen, as if he had been hit with the full body bind curse. Kaylee looked around the room and noticed every single eye was upon her. Fred was looking at her with a surprised grin on his face, Ron's mouth was still hanging open, Hermione looked piteous, Harry looked confused. It was too much for Kaylee. She ran for it. She didn't stop running until she reached her bed.

Back in Gryffindor common room, George was still frozen.

"George. Earth to George!" Fred called, shaking his brother.

"What just happened?" George asked weakly.

"Kaylee finally exploded," Ginny said. She had been watching the scene with amazement from the corner. "I've been expecting this to happen for a while now."

"What?" George asked, clearly baffled.

"Come on, I'll explain everything," Ginny said, taking George's hand and leading him out of the portrait hole.


	14. Chapter 14: Trapped

**Author's Note: Yayy! This is the moment we've all been waiting for! Also, I don't know how graphic I'm going to make this story. I'll probably make it heated, but I don't think I'll go full Lemon. Like always, I'm open to suggestions. Love you guys!**

Chapter 14: Trapped

Everything was so messed up. What had started out as a great day, had quickly turned into a nightmare she couldn't wake up from. Kaylee had finally told George the truth, but in an awful way. Screaming at him and call him the world's biggest idiot before kissing him against his will was not her first choice when she had thought of ways to tell him.

Kaylee couldn't face him, or anyone really. She had taken to staying in her dormitory whenever possible. When she went to class, she left at the last possible moment and avoided everyone in the corridors, keeping her head down and her eyes averted. Even in the classes she shared with Fred and George, she would sit in the back and refused to make eye contact with either of them. A week went by in this fashion, and soon winter break was upon them.

She decided to remain at Hogwarts, as she had already told her mother she was staying. Her mother was away on Ministry business. Apparently the Ministry had finally decided to send some people to look for some ministry witch that had disappeared during the summer. Kaylee had decided she wasn't going to the ball, instead set upon staying in her dormitory and trying to forget she existed.

Ginny and Hermione sought her out several times, trying to comfort her. She brushed them off, even when they told her George wanted to talk to her about what happened. Kaylee just couldn't face him, not when the memory of what she did was so fresh in her mind.

"You can't avoid him forever," Ginny told her.

"I can certainly try," Kaylee insisted.

"He wants to talk to you. You need to clear the air with George. Things got heated, but he's still your best friend," Hermione said. Still, Kaylee refused to seek him out.

Finally, Fred caught up with her. She had been returning from the library, late one evening when he found her.

"Kaylee," Fred called.

"Hello, Fred," Kaylee said awkwardly.

"You've done a good job avoiding us," he said grumpily.

"Well after my performance, I thought it would be best if I hid in my dormitory and didn't emerge for about another 50 years."

"And I thought Ravenclaws were supposed to be smart," Fred grumbled.

"Does he….does he absolutely hate me now?" Kaylee asked tentatively.

"Of course he doesn't hate you! You'd have to do a lot more than kiss him for him to hate you," Fred chuckled. "I think he enjoyed that part," he added as an afterthought.

"Didn't look like he enjoyed it!" Kaylee exclaimed.

"Listen, if you want to know if he enjoyed it or not you're going to have to talk to _him_ about it," Fred said irritably.

"I know….So what are your thoughts on….everything?" Kaylee asked, wanting to get his opinion.

"You should know I've been expecting you two to announce your wedding for a while now," Fred said chuckling.

"What?!"

"You took him by surprise, but I think once the initial shock wears off, he'll come around," Fred continued quickly.

"Come around?" Kaylee asked.

"I'm not saying anymore until you go and talk to him," Fred persisted.

"You know, you're a real pain in my arse sometimes," she said, but she was smiling.

"Yes, but you love me. Not in the same way you love George, but well close enough," Fred said, dodging Kaylee when she tried to hit him.

The Yule Ball was in 2 days, and Kaylee had yet to confront George. Bravery was not in her genetic code. Everytime she tried to force herself to talk to him, her stomach would cramp up, and she instantly forgot what she had planned to say. Fred had been persistent in his efforts to force her to talk to George.

"Kaylee!" Fred called, catching up to her outside the Great Hall after lunch.

"I know Fred, I'm still working on getting the courage," Kaylee huffed. She had told him this probably 10 times over the past few days.

"No no. I need your help with something," Fred said as they walked down the corridor.

"What is it?"

"Well I was testing out a new prototype for Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, and well….things didn't turn out the way I expected," Fred finished.

"What do you mean?" Kaylee asked warily.

"Well…it would be easier to just show you. Follow me," Fred said.

Kaylee followed Fred down a corridor, behind a tapestry, up a staircase, and around another corner before they finally stopped in front of a small wooden door.

"Why did you bring me to a broom closet?" Kaylee asked.

"Just look," Fred said, shrugging.

Warily, Kaylee opened the door. A pair of hands on her back shoved her forward. The door closed shut and she heard the lock click.

"Hey! What the hell!?" Kaylee called through the darkness.

"So he got you too," called a voice through the darkness.

"George?!" Kaylee squeaked. George was in the closet with her.

"Here's the deal. Kaylee, you were taking too long so I decided to take matters into my own hands," Fred called through the thick wooden door. "Now I'm not letting you out of there until you've made up."

"Fredrick Weasley! You open this door now!" Kaylee called angrily, banging on the door.

"Sorry, mate. Can't hear you," Fred called.

"Well this is awkward," George said softly.

"Right. How am I supposed to apologize when I can't even see you," Kaylee said turning towards George's voice. There was a very limited amount of space in the broom closet. Only a few inches separated the two of them.

"Why would you apologize to me? Its me who owes you the apology," George said. "I've been trying to apologize for days now, but you keep avoiding me."

"Well can you blame me? I made a total fool of myself," Kaylee said, glad he couldn't see her face. She had never blushed so much in her life.

"No, listen. You were right. I've been a total idiot," George said, softly. "I shouldn't have yelled at you, or insinuated that you kiss tons of blokes."

"Well no, but I shouldn't have yelled at you or er, kissed you," she said in a small voice.

"Well I really didn't mind that last part," George said, and Kaylee could tell he was smiling.

"Right," Kaylee said, not really believing him.

"No really. I've been meaning to talk to you about this for a while now. I am so sorry for what I've put you through these last few years. Its taken me a while to figure it out, and it's only been these past couple of months I've even started to admit it to myself…." George's voice wavered. "I'm no good at this kind of thing."

"What are you saying George?" Kaylee asked, her heart pounding fast.

"I'm saying that I love you, er, as more than my best friend. I think, no, I _know_ I've always loved you. I've loved you ever since the first day I met you on the school train. It's taken me six years to realize it, but it was always you."

Silence filled the closet, broken only by the sound of Kaylee's frantic heartbeat.

"Kaylee?" George said, his voice low.

"Yea?" Kaylee muttered weakly.

"Can I….Can I kiss you?" George asked. His voice sounded very close to her.

But he didn't wait for a response. Suddenly his lips were upon hers. Unlike when Kaylee had kissed him, he was gentle with her. His warm lips were soft as he pulled her to him in the darkness. One of his hands found its way into her long dark hair, and his other hand found the small of her back. George clung to her as if she were his lifeline, but his lips were gentle as he explored her mouth with his own. Tears began to trickle down Kaylee's face as she gently kissed him back. They were both breathless when George finally pulled away.

"Are you going to cry every time we kiss?" George asked with a soft chuckle, wiping one of her tears away.

Kaylee laughed and hit him gently on the shoulder. "Who says I'll let you kiss me again?" she teased.

"Won't you?" George asked, sounding nervous.

"Only if you're nice to me," she replied.

"Well then I promise to never be a git to you again," he said before pulling her into another kiss. This time, they were interrupted by the closet door opening.

"Woah! Didn't mean to interrupt, but it got quiet in there. Now I know why," Fred said, grinning at the pair of them. Laughing, Kaylee and George clambered out of the broom closet.

"This is for locking me in there," Kaylee said, smacking the back of Fred's head.

"Oy!" Fred cried.

"And so is this," Kaylee continued, and she hugged him.

"Well you needed the push," Fred laughed, hugging her back. "I'll see you back in the common room," he added to George before taking off down the corridor.

"I better get back as well before I get caught out this late," Kaylee said.

"I'll walk you to your common room," George said. They set off together, and George took her hand. Kaylee wondered if her heart would ever get used to the feel of skin on skin contact. It was a wonder she hadn't died of a heart attack yet.

"So….want to go to the Yule Ball?" George asked.

"Oh right. I forgot about the Ball," Kaylee said surprised.

"You're the only girl in the entire school that has," George chuckled.

"You're the only one I want to go with," she smiled at him.

"Good because you're not allowed to go with anyone else," George said playfully. They walked in silence for a few minutes, just reveling in each others company.

"So….," Kaylee began tentatively. They had arrived at Ravenclaw tower.

"So?" George prompted.

"Not to pressure you or anything, but my Ravenclaw is coming out right now. What do we call this?" Kaylee asked nervously, gesturing between the two of them.

"Well I'm fairly new to this, but…" George pulled her close to him. "I think I get to call you my girlfriend now," he said in a low voice, his face inches away from her own.

"So that would make you my boyfriend?" Kaylee asked quietly.

"Now you're catching on," George whispered in assent.

He pushed Kaylee against the wall and started kissing her, this time hungrily. Kaylee let out a small moan and wrapped her arms around his neck. Fire ripped through her entire body as she moved her lips against his. George grabbed Kaylee's waist and held her to him as close as he could. Her mouth opened wider, and he used the opportunity. Kaylee let out another moan of pleasure as she felt George's tongue upon her own. _This_ was how a kiss was supposed to feel. All fire and tongues.

When they finally broke apart they were both panting hard. George had a hungry look in his eyes that made Kaylee weak in the knees. He was so incredibly sexy as he stared down at her from his great height. His entire body seemed to quiver.

"I better go before I lose total control," George breathed, and he took a step back.

"Right. The common room….right," Kaylee muttered distractedly. Her mind felt hazy and she was having a hard time remembering why she was standing in front of the door to Ravenclaw tower.

"I'll see you tomorrow," George said, grinning at her.

"Promise?" Kaylee asked. She didn't know why she felt so needy, she just did not like the idea of being away from George for any length of time.

"Promise," George replied. He kissed her quickly then departed for his own common room.

It took Kaylee several tries to answer the riddle to get into Ravenclaw Tower that night.


	15. Chapter 15: The Yule Ball

Chapter 15: The Yule Ball

Kaylee kept expecting to wake up any minute now. She was going to the Yule Ball with George and NOT just as friends? She was George's girlfriend? She was in love with him and he with her? This was exactly like one of her dreams, except when she woke up, the dream didn't shatter.

The news that Kaylee Osmund was dating George Weasley seemed to spread overnight. Perhaps the news spread faster than usual due to the fact they weren't exactly hiding their romance. The couple could be seen holding hands down corridors, or snogging in various corners. On Christmas Eve, Kaylee spent the entire day with George, stealing kisses at every opportunity.

"Get a room," Ginny joked as she watched the pair lock lips for about the 30th time that day, as the three of them were in the Great Hall having lunch.

"Sorry," Kaylee said, her cheeks going very red.

"Well I'm not," George chuckled, kissing Kaylee on the cheek. "I've got years of missed time I've got to make up for."

"You know I could cast a Permanent Sticking Charm to your lips, George. That way you'll never be able to stop snogging her again," Fred said, sitting down next to George.

"That does sound tempting," George said, grinning at Kaylee. Fred rolled his eyes at the pair.

"Time to pay up little sis," Fred said with relish, turning to Ginny.

"Damn. I was hoping you'd forget," Ginny grumbled as she handed her brother 5 Galleons from the inside of her robes.

"What's that for?" George asked, looking between the two.

"We had a bet going. I said you two would get together before Christmas this year," Fred said.

"And I bet that it would be _after_ Christmas," Ginny told them. "If only you had waited 3 more days!"

"Well think about it this way," Kaylee told her. "If we had waited, I probably wouldn't be going to the Yule Ball."

"True. I'm glad I get to go with you. I can't wait to see this idiot make a fool of himself on the dance floor," Ginny said gesturing towards Fred. Neville had kindly invited Ginny to the ball since she was a third year.

"I'll have you know I've got serious moves. Angelina doesn't know what she's in for," said Fred, moving his hips in a gyrating motion.

"Right. I'll warn her then," Ginny said rolling her eyes. "Kaylee, want to get ready with Hermione and me?"

"Yeah, that sounds fun," Kaylee replied. "I could use your help. I'm not good at making myself look good."

"What are you talking about? You always look good," George said, and he snuck another kiss.

Christmas morning came, and with it a stack of presents at the foot of Kaylee's bed. She opened up her usual supply of cakes and the traditional blue Weasley sweater from Mrs. Weasley first. Then she unwrapped several books on wand lore from Hermione. Next, was a beautiful quill that automatically corrected spelling errors from her mother.

Finally, she opened a small package that contained an absolutely stunning necklace. It was a simple chain, but hanging from it was a single jewel. Gasping, she lifted it and saw the jewel was made from some kind of moonstone, in the shape of a heart. It shimmered different shades of blue as she twirled it in the pale morning light.

Wondering who would have sent her such an expensive and beautiful gift, she looked at the package and found a note. Picking it up she read:

Kaylee,

I bought this for you ages ago. The color reminded me of your eyes. Did you know your eyes change color? Right…Anyways I hope you like it, but if you don't that's okay too. You don't have to wear it….I really am bad at this kind of thing.

I love you.

George

Smiling, she put the necklace on and wiped a stray tear away. George wasn't the most eloquent, but his words had touched her heart. This was why she had fallen for him. He didn't decorate his feelings with pretty words or grand gestures. Instead, he told you exactly what he thought, and was genuine and sincere about it. Kaylee dressed quickly and went down to breakfast, eager to see him and thank him for his gift.

She found him sitting in the Great Hall, wearing his new Weasley sweater. Surrounding him was Fred, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Harry. Kaylee ran up to George and pulled him into a tight hug.

"Happy Christmas to you too!" George laughed, hugging her in return.

"Georgie, you are without a doubt the sweetest boy in the world!" Kaylee exclaimed.

"I take it you liked the necklace?" George asked, leaning back to see she was wearing it around her neck.

"It's perfect!" she said fondly.

"Oooo Kaylee! That will go perfect with your dress!" Ginny said, staring at the necklace with approval.

"Lucky coincidence, that" Kaylee nodded.

"What did you she get you, George?" asked Hermione.

"Well I haven't given him his gift yet," Kaylee said. She had wanted to give it to him in person.

"I don't think I want to know what you're giving him," Ginny remarked suggestively.

"Get your mind out of the gutter Ginny," Kaylee scoffed. She pulled out a small package from within her robes and handed it to George. "Happy Christmas!"

"Definitely not what I was thinking then," Ginny laughed.

George tore into the package with excitement. "You got me a box!" he exclaimed.

"Only the best for you Georgie!" Kaylee retorted, rolling her eyes.

Grinning, he opened the box and saw a piece of folded parchment lying inside. Frowning in confusion, he picked it up and began to unfold it.

"I never would have pegged you for a romantic sap, Kaylee. Giving him love notes for Christmas. Honestly," Fred said shaking his head.

"Fred. It's not a love note," George said in a serious tone. He had gone rather pale, and he had a shocked look on his face. He turned towards Kaylee and managed to mutter "Is this for real?"

"Only if you want it to be. It was just a thought, it's not permanent yet," Kaylee said quickly. "I completely understand if you don't want it. It was just –"

But her words were cut short as he laughed and kissed her hard.

"Oy! Not at the table!" Ron exclaimed.

George pulled away, his face absolutely lit with happiness and excitement.

"This is amazing, Kaylee! Fred, look at this!" he exclaimed, thrusting the parchment into Fred's hands.

Confused, Fred opened the parchment and read:  
Dear Ms. Osmund,

I am pleased to inform you that the reservation fee you submitted for the premises located in Diagon Alley has been accepted. Though the premises will not be officially on the market until the end of June, your reservation fee ensures that you will be the first person eligible to purchase the premises in full. Please note that your reservation fee is refundable, should you decide that you no longer wish to purchase the property in question. I understand you are placing the reservation for misters Fred and George Weasley. Should they decided they wish to continue in purchasing the premises, be sure Mr. Weasley sends the rest of the deposit fee (totaling 500 Galleons) by the first of July. I wish to thank you for your business and hope you have a happy holiday season.

Sincerely,

Robert Bradshaw

Ministry of Magic

Department of Magical Premises and Equiptment Control

"You reserved a shop in Diagon Alley?" Fred asked awestruck.

"I thought it would be a perfect spot for Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. I mean, it's just the reservation fee that's been taken care of. We'll have to find a way to get the rest of the gold by the end of June for you two to officially own it," Kaylee told him.

"You are ruddy brilliant! I could kiss you!" he exclaimed, entrapping her in a bone crushing hug.

"You better not!" George warned, but he was laughing.

Kaylee found herself in Gryffindor Tower hours later with Hermione and Ginny. She had spent the majority of the day in an epic snowball fight with the rest of the group, and had only left when Ginny reminded her they needed to start getting ready for the ball. After a quick bath, she headed up to Hermione's common room.

"Hermione, how much potion does your hair need?" Kaylee asked with amusement. She had been watching Hermione brush ample amounts of Sleekeazy's Hair Potion through her hair.

"One more vial should do it. It's the only thing that makes all this flat," Hermione said, gesturing to her head.

"How are you planning on wearing your hair?" Ginny asked.

"No idea. I told you I need your help," Kaylee said.

"Lets curl it a bit. It will look more elegant," Hermione suggested, coming over to inspect Kaylee's locks.

"And you should wear a bit of makeup too," Ginny remarked. She pulled out a makeup brush and some eyeliner and mascara from her bag. "May I?"

"Go for it. Work your magic," Kaylee agreed.

Half an hour later, Kaylee was ready, or so Hermione and Ginny said. The other two finished the remaining touches on themselves as well and soon all three girls were standing in front of the large mirror on the wall, admiring themselves.

"We look amazing," Kaylee said breathlessly. It was true. She had never seen Hermione look so stunning. Her hair was no longer bushy, but rather elegant and sleek in a bun at the back of her head. Her dress framed her body, and her face was bright and pretty. Ginny looked great too, in a pale pink dress. She had worn her hair long and straight and it framed her face and somehow made her look older.

When she had finally looked in the mirror at herself, Kaylee had hardly believed she was looking at her own reflection. Hermione and Ginny had done a fantastic job. Kaylee's hair was loose, but held soft curls at the end. Her makeup was simple, yet elegant. Ginny had brushed a grey eyeshadow over her lids, and framed her eyes with black eyeliner. The look complemented her dress, which sure enough fitted her like a glove. The dress shimmered in the light when she moved and clung to her, showing off her curves. She looked like an adult, elegant and refined.

"Viktor and George won't know what hit them," Ginny agreed, nodding her head.

"Poor Neville will have a heart attack when he sees you," Kaylee said with a chuckle.

Laughing, they all went downstairs. They had agreed to meet their dates in the Entrance Hall. Kaylee couldn't help but feel nervous as she walked down the stairs towards the entrance hall. Though they had been stealing kisses for the past few days, this was going to be her and George's first official date. This would be the test that would prove if they were compatible as a romantic couple.

"I better go find Viktor," Hermione said before departing.

"There's Neville!" Ginny said excitedly. Neville was waiting for her by the archway. "See you soon!" Ginny said before she made her way over to her date.

Standing alone at the bottom of the stairs, resisting the urge to bite her nails, Kaylee began searching the crowd for her own date.

"Kaylee!" called a voice. It was Angelina Johnson, coming down the stairs. "You look great!" Angelina said, her eyes wide taking in Kaylee's appearance.

"Thanks! So do you! That dress is amazing!" Kaylee gushed. Angelina's dress was a very pretty off white color that flowed down to the floor.

"I think I see our dates," Angelina said grinning. She pointed to two redheaded figures standing awkwardly near the front doors. They began to make their way towards them.

"Stop fidgeting with it. It looks fine," Fred was saying to his brother. George had his back to them, and was obviously having trouble with his tie.

"Well look at you two! Do we have the best looking dates here or what?" Fred said with his eyes wide. He nudged George with his elbow, and George turned around. George's eyes went wide.

"Hey," Kaylee said awkwardly.

"Wow," was all George managed to say.

"Shall we?" Fred said, offering his arm to Angelina. Angelina took his arm and grinning said "We'll see you two later then." Fred and Angelina walked into the Great Hall, whispering excitedly.

"You look very handsome. I've never seen you in dress robes," Kaylee giggled. George did look good. The dress robes were a bit tight fitting, as they had belonged to Charlie, but they showed off George's trim figure. He had combed his hair to the side, making it look more orderly. He actually looked incredibly sexy, Kaylee thought to herself. Standing there in his black and white dress robes, all tall and sleek…

"Wow," George repeated again, staring at her.

"What?" Kaylee asked.

"You." George said simply.

"I know, I know. I didn't pick this dress. Mum did," Kaylee muttered, looking down at herself.

"Remind me to send her a thank you letter," George said, a grin breaking out over his face. "You look absolutely stunning. I'm tempted to just say lets skip the ball and go find somewhere quiet."

"I did not spend the last hour getting ready just to call this evening quits. You owe me a dance, George Weasley," Kaylee said sternly, but she couldn't help but smile at his reaction.

"And a dance you shall have, milady," George said formally, offering his arm. Together they strode into the Great Hall, arm in arm.

Dinner was much more formal than they were used to. They sat at a round table alongside Fred, Angelina, Ginny, and Neville. Instead of food just appearing, they were given menus. They read what they wanted off the menu, and as they spoke the words out loud, the food appeared on their plates. There was even mulled wine and butterbeer to drink.

After dinner, the dancing began. Kaylee watched as all the champions led their dates onto the dance floor for the opening number. Hermione looked radiant next to Krum. Harry looked rather short, next to all the other champions. Soon, Dumbledore stepped onto the floor with McGonagle, and everyone else joined in the dancing.

"Might I have this dance?" George asked in a very formal voice.

"Yes good sir, you might," Kaylee replied in a matching tone.

They strode out onto the dance floor, and George placed a hand around her waist. Kaylee's heartbeat picked up in its usual frantic pace as George brought her closer to him. They began a slow waltz around the dance floor.

"Where did you learn to dance?" Kaylee asked, surprised. George knew how to lead them in just the right pace.

"Mum taught me for our cousin's wedding," George said grinning down at her.

"Well I'm glad you know how to dance. If I didn't have your lead to follow, I'd probably look like a dying fish out here," Kaylee laughed.

"You never learned to dance?" George asked.

"I never found it relevant," Kaylee said shrugging. "Who knew I'd be attending a Ball in my 6th year."

"And with me of all blokes," George said with a soft chuckle.

"Well that part I'd always hoped for," Kaylee said softly, as George twirled her around.

"And now we're together, is it like you imagined?" George asked. He had been worrying that he wouldn't live up to Kaylee's expectations as a boyfriend.

"No, it's not," Kaylee began. George felt his heart sink a bit. "It's better than I ever thought it would be. It's….more real. If that makes sense at all."  
"It makes perfect sense," George whispered in her ear. The song ended and a fast song replaced its tune. Fred and Angelina made their way over to them and the four began dancing in a rather silly fashion. Fred would waggle his hips in their direction and Kaylee and Angelina would dance away from him, only to be corralled by George on the other side who waggled his hips their way as well.

After several songs, they all went and found a table to rest at. Breathing heavily, Kaylee and Angelina collapsed into chairs.

"We'll go get us some drinks," George suggested. He bent down and kissed Kaylee softly on the lips, before departing with Fred. They ordered 4 butterbeers from the bar.

"You seem to be having a good time, then," Fred said with a grin, while they waited for their drinks.

"Never thought I'd enjoy a Ball," George said, shaking his head, leaning against the bar.

"I think you're enjoying the company more than you're enjoying the Ball."

"Yeah, you're probably right," George said, nodding his head.

"I can't believe she reserved us premises for our shop. And in Diagon Alley too!" Fred exclaimed. "Talk about one hell of a Christmas present."

They looked over to where their dates sat, laughing uproariously at something Kaylee had said.

"She's incredible," George said, his eyes full of love as he watched Kaylee giggle with Angelina. She must have felt him staring at her, because her eyes were suddenly on him and they made eye contact. She grinned widely and blew him a kiss.

"Someday, I'm going to marry that girl," George said through a grin.

"And when you do, I'll be right beside you to support you and take all the credit," Fred said laughing.


	16. Chapter 16: Owl Post

**Authors Note: I'm so sorry I've been away. It's been a crazy couple of months. I've recently moved into a new apartment along with getting a new job, and yes. School is still sucking my time away. All that along with writer's block has lead to the delay of updates! I'm also starting to write another fanfic, this one based on the show Sherlock. I'll try to keep updating at least once a week, but no promises. Thank you all for sticking with this story. It really means so much to me! The reviews have been incredible. Much Love to you all!**

Chapter 16: Owl Post

The rest of winter break passed in a haze of happiness and laughter. Kaylee spent her days laughing with Fred, George and Lee or snogging George whenever they were lucky enough to find an empty classroom and once or twice an empty broom closet. Though the two were now romantically involved, Kaylee was glad to find that their relationship still consisted of their friendship as well. Though she had gained a boyfriend, she had not lost her best friend.

In fact, Fred and George were both being ridiculously nice to her. Kaylee suspected they were still in shock over her Christmas gift to them. Instead of making her the butt of their jokes and antics, they involved her in the planning and the operation instead. Poor Neville became the subject of the twins and Kaylee's pranks one evening when Kaylee kindly gave the boy a seemingly harmless treacle tart. Luckily, Neville found it quite amusing when he sprouted antlers and a moose nose a second after eating it. Everyone sitting along the Gryffindor table laughed and Fred was kind enough to give him the antidote.

Soon enough, classes were back underway and much to the dismay of Kaylee, she was forced to return to her studies, which meant less time with George. The teachers had seemed to be of one mind that now the winter holidays were past, it was time to buckle down and really focus on their lessons.

Kaylee might have been spending less time with her boyfriend, but that did not mean they stopped finding ways to communicate. Indeed, George employed the use of Kaylee's owl Shadowfax to send his girlfriend letters whenever she was unable to climb out of her rather large pile of homework. During the first week of February, Kaylee was trying to focus on a rather daunting essay for potions ( _Explain in detail the benefits and the repercussions of using Felix Felicas)_ when she heard the familiar tapping upon the common room window. She opened it with a wave of her wand and Shadowfax swooped across the room, a note clutched in his beak.

"Thanks Shadowfax. Come warm up by the fire," Kaylee said brushing a few snowflakes from his feathers. He hooted appreciatively.

Kaylee set her essay aside and tore into the letter which was of course from George.

Kaylee,

You've got to stop doing your homework. Seriously, it's been almost three days. I'm dying over here. Merlin's beard, what are you doing to me? I'm becoming a clingy sap! Fred misses you too. Well he says he doesn't miss our snogging, but he misses taking the mickey out of us.

Saturday is Hogsmead and Valentines Day. You're a girl, you expect romance and mushy stuff right? Lee suggested I buy you lingerie. Not a bad idea really.

You can surely afford to skive off your homework for one day can't you?

Let me know.

I love you,

George

Kaylee finished the letter with a grin. Valentine's day with George Weasley. Oh, this was going to be highly entertaining. She actually had a little surprise she was planning for George. Grabbing a clean piece of parchment, she dipped her quill in her bottle of ink and began writing her response.

Georgie,

DO NOT, I repeat, DO NOT LISTEN TO ANY ADVICE LEE GIVES YOU. Buying me lingerie would only result in a black eye for you. However, I'm prepared to accept your invitation to spend Saturday together as long as you're not planning something ridiculously sappy like venturing into Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop. I went in there once with Heather and nearly vomited on the doylies.

I actually have a bit of a surprise planned for you. Don't worry, nothing involving singing cherubs. I'm sorry I've been so preoccupied lately. Not even you and Fred can seem to break this incessant need I have to complete my assignments on time.

Tell Fred he should do something nice for Angelina. She asked me the other day if I knew what he had planned for Saturday.

I'll see you tomorrow in potions. Don't forget to do your essay.

I miss you.

I love you.

Kaylee

Sighing happily, she folded the letter and coaxed Shadowfax into flying out into the snow shower once again to deliver the letter to Gryffindor Tower.

"What are you looking so happy about?" Heather asked as she sat down next to Kaylee in her favorite fluffy armchair.

"George asked me to spend Valentines with him," Kaylee grinned.

"Ooooo romantic. Never thought I'd be using that word to describe George Weasley," Heather replied.

"Right?" Kaylee agreed.

"So do you have anything planned?"

"Actually…..there's something I had in mind," Kaylee said, her cheeks going a bright crimson.

"Spill it. Now," Heather demanded, sitting up straight in her chair.

"Well….I don't know if it's such a good idea," Kaylee muttered.

"Are you thinking about doing what I think you're thinking about doing?" Heather whispered fervently.

"Umm…. possibly. Depends on what you think I'm thinking about doing," Kaylee said without looking at her friend.

"I think you're going to give him the BIGGEST GIFT a girl can give her boyfriend," Heather gushed.

"Please. I'm not going to give him a Firebolt," Kaylee joked.

"You know what I mean," Heather said pointedly. "So are you?"

"I was considering it," Kaylee mumbled. "What do you think?"  
"Do you love him?" Heather asked.

"More than anything else in this world," Kaylee said without missing a beat.

"Then if you feel like you're ready for it, go for it," Heather said. "You're of age now. You're perfectly capable of making your own choices. But don't feel pressured into doing anything you're not ready for."

Kaylee nodded. "I'm ready. I couldn't imagine a better person to do this with. I'm only scared I'll try do put the moves on him and he won't be ready."

Heather laughed. "Trust me Kaylee. From the looks he's constantly giving you, I'd definitely say he's ready. Where are you going to take him?"

"I've got a place…" Kaylee said secretively.

Luckily, in her fourth year she had accidentally come across a hidden room on the seventh floor corridor. After having a particularly tough day, she had been thinking she really wanted a place she could be alone. She wanted somewhere she wouldn't be found, where she could just let her emotions play across her face without fear of George seeing.

Suddenly a door appeared as if out of nowhere. Her curiosity had gotten the better of her, and she entered to find a plush couch along with several bookshelves stocked with her favorite books. There were even several sketchpads and quills and ink. It was the perfect room for her. It took her a few more visits to really understand the room. The room became whatever the user needed. And Kaylee needed a room where she and George could spend some quality time alone, without the fear of being walked in on. Perhaps a room with a bed.

 _Oh, George, you have no idea what you're in for_ Kaylee thought to herself with a smile.


End file.
